Deux garçons semblables
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Percy perd sa mère et va à Poudlard. Comment se passeront les années mouvementé d'Harry Potter si Percy Jackson est présent ? Crossover
1. Chapter 1

Salut alors comme je l'ai expliquée dans « Encore et Toujours lui » j'ai eu un problème avec mon autre compte donc j'ai été obligée d'en créer une autre et donc été obligée de tout reposté.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout apprtient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Deux garçons semblables

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie ?

Un jeune garçon de 10 ans était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Vous vous demandez bien pourquoi il se trouvait là ? Il était là car dans sa vie avait eu lieu un désastre. Mais le jeune garçon ne savait pas encore ce qui l''attendait à son réveil. Par contre il allait le découvrir très vite car il venait d'ouvrir les yeux, ses si beaux yeux verts mer.

Percy Jackson, car c'était bien lui, regarda autour de lui pour ne voir que du blanc. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était sèche.

Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passé ?

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire et tout lui revint dans un flash.

* * *

Retour en arrière

Percy était dans son appartement avec sa mère. Gaby, son beau-père, était parti s'acheter des bières, un exploit Selon Sally Jackson. Sally avait les cheveux bruns avec quelques fils argentés, elle avait les yeux bleus qui changeaient de nuances à la lumière. Elle veut cuisiner des gâteaux bleus, hum, comme Percy aimait ces gâteaux.

Ils étaient tranquillement installés à table, lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion les fit sursauter.

" Percy reste ici ! " Dit Sally, en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour y voir une dizaine d'hommes en robes noires avec un capuchon de même couleur sur la tête. Ils avaient un bâton en bois en main et les tournèrent vers la jeune mère.

Percy entendit un hurlement, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de sa mère. Il courut alors dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et vit sa mère au sol, des hommes lançant des éclairs de lumière verte sur elle avec des bâtons. Un homme le vit et s'approcha dangereusement vers lui, et une voix rauque d'avoir trop crier retenti :

" Non ! Pas lui ! Laissez-le. Aaaaaaahhh ! "

Un des hommes venait de lui lancer un nouveau jet de lumière verte.

L'homme qui approchait le garçon aux yeux verts mer se retourna vers la mère un sourire cruel aux lèvres, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le jeune garçon qui tremblait. Percy courut, esquiva l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant derrière lui, et s'agenouilla devant sa mère.

" Accio " entendit-il.

Il s'envola dans les airs et fut saisit par le cou. Percy se débattit comme il put. Mais il se trouvait que l'homme en robe était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il réussit quand même à le frapper et l'homme grogna sans le lâcher :

" Tu vas me le payer ! "

Et sur ces mots il emmena le garçon dans la cuisine et commença à le frapper. Les coups étaient de plus en plus fort et Percy hurlait sa douleur. Quand soudain, il ressenti un tiraillement au creux de son estomac ainsi que quelque chose qui bouillonner en lui. Et d'un seul coup et les coups cessèrent, le jeune Jackson releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux mais il vit flou. Cependant il réussit à distinguer une forme noire au sol. Il réussit à se lever et chancela vers le salon et tomba. Il releva à nouveau la tête et vit que les hommes étaient partis, je laissant seul avec sa mère.

Fin Flask Retour

* * *

La suite il ne s'en souvenait plus, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, ni où il était, mais une seule question apparaissait au-dessus de toutes les autres : Comment allait sa mère ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question une infirmière entra dans la pièce et s'approcha doucement vers le lit. Puis elle lui dit en souriant :

" Bonjour jeune homme, Comment te sens tu ? "

Percy essaya de répondre, mais sa gorge était toujours aussi sèche qu'avant. La femme sembla s'en rendre compte et lui donna un verre d'eau et l'aida à le boire. Tout de suite Percy se sentit beaucoup mieux et demanda :

" Où est ma maman ? "

Oh qu'il avait peur de la réponse quand il vit le visage de l'infirmière s'assombrir, cependant elle lui répondit.

" Je suis désolée petit mais ta maman est morte. "

À ce moment là tout s'effondra autour de Percy, une larme roulant sur sa joue puis une autre et bientôt, un torrent de larmes vinrent se perdre dans son cou. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Non, cette femme lui mentait. Oui elle lui faisait une blague. Une belle blague. Il demanda quand même :

" Pardon ? "

"Ta maman est morte petit et quelqu'un m'a remis ça pour toi, il dit être ton père, i lettres. Courage petit. "

La femme déposa les lettres sur la table de nuit qui se trouvait à côté du lit.

Mais Percy ne les toucha pas, il pleurait longuement. Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne voulait pas y croire et pourtant... Il savait pertinemment que si sa mère était encore en vie, elle serait à côté de lui en ce moment même.

Il continua de pleurer. Puis il ressentit de la colère contre les hommes en robes noires. Une colère indéchiffrable. Et il se promit de venger sa mère. Il le Jura.

* * *

Deux jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Des infirmières passaient voir comment il allait. Et Percy pleurait toujours, les nuits il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des cauchemars qui envahissaient ses nuits.

Pourtant c'était toujours le même cauchemar, celui de sa mère criant sous les lumières vertes. D'ailleurs Percy ne comprenait pas ce qu'étaient ces étranges lumières qui pouvaient faire mal, qui pouvaient tuer.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune réponse à sa question. Puis cinq jours après son réveil, son regard se posa finalement sur les lettres, toujours posées au même endroit depuis l'affreuse nouvelle.

Il se dit que peut-être, dedans, il trouverait les réponses à de nombreuses questions. Il en pris une et l'ouvrir.

 _Percy_

 _La personne qui t'écrit cette lettre, tu ne la connais pas, tu ne me connais pas. Percy je suis ton père. Oui tu n'as pas rêvé je suis bien ton père. Il y a une chose que tu dois avant tout savoir, il n'y a que toi qui peut lire cette lettre. Percy tu dois également savoir autre chose, te souviens-tu des contes sur la mythologie grecque que te lisait ta mère ?_

 _Eh bien se ne sont pas des contes, c'est bel et bien réel. Percy je suis un dieu, et pas n'importe lequel, je suis Poséidon. Le dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Par ce fait tu as hérité de pouvoirs de ma part. Tu peux contrôler l'eau. Mais tu en as aussi par ta mère, elle avait écrit une lettre pour toi, qu'elle m'a donné et demandé de te remettre s'il lui arrivait malheur. C'est le cas aujourd'hui et j'en suis désolé, tu sais je l'aimais plus que tout au monde._

 _Percy tu es un demi-dieu et en même temps autre chose que tu as hérité de ta mère. Sache Percy, que où que tu sois je veille sur toi._

 _Avec amour_

 _Je t'aime mon fils._

 _Poséidon_

Le jeune garçon au yeux verts n'y croyait pas. Ainsi les histoires que sa mère lui lisait avant d'aller dormir étaient réelles. Et par dessus tout, il avait un papa. Quand l'infirmière qui lui avait donné les lettres lui avait dit qu'elles venaient de son père il n'y avait pas cru, mais maintenant il savait. Et il savait également que l'autre lettre était celle de sa mère.

Il prit alors la lettre et commença sa lecture impatiemment.

 _Mon chéri_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je ne suis plus de ce monde. J'aimerais tout d'abord, que tu continues à vivre, ne te renferme pas sur toi même. Peut-être te l'aurais-je déjà dis mais je suis une sorcière et de ce fait tu es également un sorcier mais pas que ça. Tu es aussi un demi-dieu et ton père est Poséidon, dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre. Peut-être te l'a t'il sûrement déjà dit, je n'en sais rien mais si j'ai pris le temps de t'écrire cette lettre mon chéri, c'est parce que des Mangemorts me traquent._

 _Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure je suis une sorcière, et il existe un monde pour les sorciers. Et dans ce monde vivait un méchant sorcier, il s'appelait Voldemort. Il avait des alliés et voulait conquérir le monde entier. Il pratiquait une forme de magie appelée magie noire. Ses alliés il les appelait Mangemorts. Mais un garçon de ton âge est né. Une prophétie avait été prononcée le concernant, lui et Voldemort. Et le mage noir ayant entendu le début de ladite prophétie décida de tuer l'enfant désormais célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Ce garçon s'appelle Harry Potter._

 _Il est devenu célèbre parce qu'il est le premier à avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort._

 _Voilà l'histoire de ce garçon dont les parents sont morts à cause de Voldemort. Et Lily et James, les parents d'Harry, étaient mes amis, j'espère donc que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux._

 _Percy ces gens me traquent parce qu'ils pensent que je sais où se trouve le Survivant, comme ils l'appellent tous. Mais n'en veux pas à Harry, Percy ce n'est pas de sa faute si je suis morte d'accord? Promet sur le styx ou ta magie que tu ne lui en voudras pas pour ça, fait le tout de suite Percy. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasse de la peine. Lorsque tu auras 11 ans tu iras à Poudlard une école de sorcellerie qui se trouve à Londres. Avant j'habitais là-bas, mais je suis venue à New-York pour me cacher. Et puis j'ai rencontré ton père et tu es arrivé, mais j'avais peur que les Mangemorts viennent. Et malheureusement aujourd'hui c'est le cas si tu lis cette lettre._

 _N'oublie pas ta promesse, Percy._

 _Je t'aime mon chéri._

 _Sally Jackson_

Percy ne comprenait plus rien mais maintenant il devait suivre les recommandations de sa mère. Mais où allait-il habiter maintenant, et avec qui ? Pas Gabe. Ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais qui ? Sa mère avait-elle de la famille dans le monde sorcier ? Ou allait-il vivre avec son père ?

Il fit quand même la promesse demander par sa mère en jurant sur sa magie.

Percy ne savait absolument pas comment il allait faire. Quand un homme entra dans sa chambre. Un homme aux cheveux noirs comme lui les même yeux verts mer.

Poséidon était dans la chambre de son fils.

Il s'approcha doucement vers lui alors que Percy, lui, fermait les yeux.

" Persée ? " Questionna le dieu.

" Co... Comment connaissez-vous mon vrai prénom, Monsieur ? " Questionna à son tour le petit ouvrant les yeux, se redressant et se mettant sur ses gardes de peur que ce soit un Mangemort.

" Je me nomme Poséidon. " Dit calmement le frère de Zeus en regardant les réactions de son fils.

" Pa... Papa ? " Demanda Percy qui n'arrivait pas y croire.

" Oui mon fils ? "

Et là le demi-dieu fit une chose à laquelle Poséidon ne s'attendait pas, il lui sauta dans les bras. Et le dieu put enfin faire un câlin à son fils.

Percy pleura longtemps tandis que son père le rassurait. Puis quand ses larmes cessèrent de couler, Percy demanda :

" Je vais vivre où ? "

Le dieu sembla réfléchir puis il dit d'une voix douce :

" Ta mère était une née-moldue, une mortelle, elle était née dans une famille d'humains normaux mais elle était une sorcière. " Expliqua t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur de son fils qui s'était redressé afin de l'écouter attentivement.

" Et avait une famille éloignée qu'elle ne connaissait pas. " Poursuivit Poséidon.

" Oui, et cette famille est très gentille, c'est la famille Weasley. Tu es sous leur garde maintenant. Percy, il ne faut pas que tu parles du fait que les dieux, monstres, demi-dieux, Titans et ainsi de suite existent d'accord ? " Dit au début amusé puis sérieusement son père.

Percy acquiesça, sachant que c'était important. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son père.

" Et les Weasley, ils sont gentils ? Ce ne sont pas des hommes comme ceux qui ont... " Demanda la gorge serrée le petit garçon.

" Non. Ce ne sont pas des gens comme ceux qui ont tué ta mère. " Répondit doucement son père.

" Percy es-tu en état de te lever ? Comment vas-tu physiquement ? " S'inquiéta son père.

" Je peux marcher, oui ça va. Papa, j'ai pas envie de rester ici. " Répondit Percy en serrant les lettres de son père et sa mère contre lui.

Le dieu comprit qu'il était temps pour son fils d'aller dans sa nouvelle famille.

Il alla chercher une infirmière et lui expliqua que Percy voulait sortir. Elle vérifia si le jeune homme n'avait plus de blessures et lui dit qu'il pouvait sortir. Elle alla chercher les papiers pour l'autorisation de sortie, que Poséidon signa d'un P.

Et père et fils partirent de l'hôpital.

* * *

Voili voulou je poste le chapitre 2 de suite

nous

Gin pour vous servir


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut alors comme je l'ai expliquée dans « Encore et Toujours lui » j'ai eu un problème avec mon autre compte donc j'ai été obligée d'en créer une autre et donc été obligée de tout reposté.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, tout apprtient à la grande J.K Rowling et au grand Rick Riordan, sauf l'histoire.

Deux garçons semblables

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau ?

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Percy marcha aux côtés de son père. Mais il fatigua bien vite vu que d'après les infirmières il était resté deux semaines couché sans bougé. Donc c'était difficile pour ses jambes. Aussi les médecins avait dit que certaines odeurs, paroles, ou encore certains gestes causeraient des réactions chez Percy.

Poséidon lui regardait son fils, comme il était fière de lui. Puis soudain, il le vit vaciller, le dieu le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

Percy murmura un « Merci, je t'aime papa. » avant de s'endormir, épuisé.

Poséidon sourit à son garçon. Le dieu continua sa route et alla dans une ruelle sombre. Et disparu avec son fils bien serré contre lui. Pour réapparaître devant une maison bancale tenant par magie, ils étaient enfin arrivés chez les Weasley.

Molly Weasley sortit de chez elle en entendant un bruit ressemblant à un transplanage. Elle protégerait sa famille coûte que coûte, aussi fut-elle surprise en ne voyant ni Mangemorts, ni voleurs mais simplement un homme d'une trentaine d'années tenant un petit garçon de 10 ans contre lui, endormi, ressemblant fortement à l'adulte laissant supposer qu'il était son père.

Poséidon s'approcha vers la nouvelle mère de Percy, bien qu'il allait garder le nom de famille de sa mère, le dieu lui dit :

" Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger en ce jour madame, mais je dois vous parlez et si possible à l'intérieur. C'est à propos de mon fils et votre famille. "

Molly accepta poliment faisant entrer les deux étrangers dans sa demeure, curieuse de savoir ce que voulait lui dire cet homme à propos de son enfant, très mignon soit dit en passant.

Elle les mena au salon et demanda à ses enfants d'aller dans leurs chambres. Elle s'installa sur un canapé et regarda, attendrie, l'homme allonger son fils sur l'autre canapé, lui caresser les cheveux et enfin se tourner vers elle.

Je voulais vous parlez car vous êtes une cousine éloignée de Sally Jackson, qui est une née moldue, elle est morte il y a de cela presque un mois et voici son fils. Je ne peux pas prendre Persée avec moi, je suis trop occupé, vous êtes donc sa seule famille. " Dit-il.

Molly resta un moment bouche bée, elle savait parfaitement qu'elles étaient des familles éloignées, et connaissait un peu Sally, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait eu un fils.

" Persée ? Comme le héro grec ? " Demanda la nouvelle mère de Percy un fois le choc passé.

" Oui, mais il préfère Percy, donc apelez le ainsi. Bon je dois vous laisser. " Il embrassa son fils. " Au revoir, je te reverrai sûrement, je suis fière de toi, mon fils. " Il se leva et s'approcha de la femme rousse. " Au revoir madame, prenez soin de lui, l'été, il ira dans un camp à partir de 13 ans. Il s'appelle Camp des sangs-mêlés et se trouve à la colline des sangs-mêlés, pour s'entraîner, voici une lettre vous expliquant tout ce que vous devez savoir, brûlez l'a lorsque vous aurez fini de la lire et si vous ne le faîtes pas elle le fera d'elle-même. Au revoir, je vous recontacterez pour vous dire si vraiment ira à la colonie peut-être pourra t-il s'entraîner ici. " Et Poséidon repartit dans son royaume aux États-Unis au large de Long-Island.

Peu de temps après le départ de l'homme, Molly prit la lettre que ce dernier lui avait donné et l'ouvrit. Elle l'a lu puis s'arrêta un moment et relu un passage.

 _Non ça ne peux pas être vrai ! La mythologie grecque existe vraiment ?_

Pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle finit de lire la lettre. Alors comme ça l'homme qu'elle avait vu était un dieu. Et pas n'importe lequel, Poséidon. Non elle n'y croyait pas, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Elle chercha d'abord d'où venait le cri, puis se rendit compte qu'il provenait de son nouveau fils. Celui-ci se tordait dans tous les sens, une grimace de douleur sur son beau visage.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, il appelait sa mère et suppliait quelqu'un d'arrêt, que ça faisait trop mal , mais qu'il préférait que ça lui fasse mas à lui plutôt qu'à sa mère.

Molly le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter le mieux possible, mais le jeune garçon se réveilla en sursaut, appelant sa mère et son père.

C'est à ce moment que choisirent Fred, Georges, Ginny et Ron pour débarquer dans le salon.

" Maman qui... " Commença Georges.

" …a crié ? " Finit Fred.

" Maman, c'est qui lui ? " Demanda Ron en montrant Percy.

" Maman, il va rester avec nous ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Stop les enfants, oui c'est lui qui a crié, il s'appelle Percy Jackson, et c'est votre nouveau petit frère et grand frère pour toi Ginny. " Dit Molly en berçant le jeune Jackson dans ses bras.

" C'est une tapette ! " Fit Ron avant de recevoir un coup à l'arrière de la tête par sa mère accompagné d'un regard noir.

" Sa mère est morte. " Lui dit-elle.

" Sa mère est... Morte ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Non... Laissez-la... Non arrêtez... Maman... " Dit Percy en se débattant dans les bras de Mme Weasley.

" Chut, Percy. Je suis là. Je suis ta nouvelle maman. Chut. Les enfants on en reparleras plus tard, laissez-moi avec lui. " Réagit tout de suite Molly.

Les 4 petits rouquins firent se que leur mère leur avait dit.

Percy se calma peu à peu dans les bras de Molly qui regardait la lettre de Poséidon brûler.

" Qui êtes-vous ? " Demanda Percy, une demi-heure plus tard.

" Je suis Molly Weasley, ta nouvelle maman. Donc tu peux m'appeler maman. " Dit la mère rousse qui tenait toujours son désormais fils dans ses bras.

" Et papa, mon papa il est où ? "

" Il m'a dit que tu étais sous m'a garde, il t'a embrassé, et dit qu'il te reverrai, j'ai discuté avec lui puis il a du partir. "

" Normal il va diriger les océans. " Dit le petit garçon en souriant.

" Oui. "

" Vous savez ? Mon papa, il vous l'a dit ? "

" Oui il me l'a dit mais il ne faut pas en parler. " Répondit Molly en comprenant que le petit parlait du fait que son père était un dieu. Apparemment il était fier de son père.

" Oh mais... C'est quoi ça ? " Demanda soudainement Percy en sortant un stylo à bille jetable noir de la poche de son pantalon.

" Regarde il y a un mot. " Dit Molly en voyant un bout de papier tomber par terre.

Elle le ramassa et le lu à voix haute :

 _Percy_

 _C'est papa, je t'offre cette arme, attention ne crois pas que c'est un simple srylo, non car c'est bien plus. Cette arme se nomme Anaklusmos, c'est un mot grec, cela veut dire Turbulence Marine._

 _C'est une épée en bronze céleste. Si tu retires le bouchon l'épée apparaîtra alors devant tes yeux. Si tu la perd elle revient dans ta poche d'elle-même._

 _Fais-y attention, les mortels ne peuvent pas la voir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est des sorciers. Elle t'aidera contre les monstres, entraînes toi._

 _Ton Père_

" Une épée ? " Dit Molly horrifiée que le petit puisse se blesser ou blesser ses nouveau frères et sœur.

Percy enleva le bouchon du stylo, et ce dernier laissa place à une épée à double tranchant en bronze céleste, un trident gravé sur la garde.

Molly hoqueta, elle pouvait voir l'épée, elle l'a trouva magnifique. Si elle pouvait la voir alors tous les sorciers le pourraient sûrement. Elle appela Fred et Georges et ils hoquetèrent également devant la splendeur de l'épée mais également parce qu'ils étaient étonné de voir leur nouveau frère la manier parfaitement.

Percy trouvait son épée fascinante, elle était parfaite, ni trop lourde ni trop légère, souple parfaite pour les feintes. Il était étonné de connaître ses mots et de si bien la manipuler pourtant il n'avait jamais de sa vie manipulé d'épée.

Molly regarda le petit, choquée, on aurait dit qu'il avait manié cette épée toute sa vie et qu'il venait juste de la récupérer.

" Elle est magnifique. " Dit Percy émerveillé.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir les visages choqués de sa nouvelle famille.

" Quoi ? Je... J'ai fais quelque chose qui va pas ? " Demanda-t-il soudainement inquiet en remettant le bouchon sur son épée qui redevint un stylo qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

" Non, non, loin de là mais dis-moi as-tu déjà manié une épée dans ta vie ? " Demanda Molly.

" Bah non, je savais pas que ça existait. "

" Bon, ça doit être les réflexes, vu ton hyperactivité dont ton père m'a parlé dans sa lettre. Il me recontactera bientôt, peut-être que tu pourras lui faire un petit coucou. "

" Oh c'est vrai ? "

" Oui, viens Percy je te présente Fred et Georges ce sont des jumeaux, les garçons je vous présente votre nouveau petit frère, Percy. "

" Salut. " Fit Georges.

" Enchanté. " Dit Fred.

" Salut, vous êtes tous roux ? " Fit Percy.

" Oui, tu as... " Commença Fred.

" ...Le même prénom que notre grand frère, monsieur parfait. " Termina Georges.

" Ah oui ? " Demanda le jeune garçon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Les enfants venez ! " Appela Molly.

Le reste de la famille débarqua dans le salon.

" Oui maman ? " Demanda Percy Weasley.

" J'aimerais vous présentez votre nouveau frère. " leur dit Molly.

" Bonjour, je m'appelle Percy Jackson, j'ai 10 ans, et voilà. " Dis le jeune garçon du même âge que Ronald ne sachant pas quoi dire.

" T'aimes faire quoi ? " Demanda Ginny.

" Faire de la natation. " Sourit Percy en pensant à son père.

" Tu dois être fort alors. "

" Je suis le meilleur. "

" Bon à moi, je m'appelle Perceval Ignatus Weasley, j'ai 13 ans, Je suis en troisième année année à Poudlard, j'aime faire mes devoirs et diriger les gens. " Fit Percy Weasley.

" Nous, nous sommes Fred et Georges, jumeaux, 12 ans... " Commença Fred.

" ...Deuxième année à Poudlard, c'est une école de sorcellerie, on aime... " Poursuivit Georges.

" ...Faire des blagues, Rigolé. " Termina Fred.

" Ouah ! Une école pour les sorciers, ma maman a dû y aller alors. Dites les jumeaux vous parlez toujours comme ça ? " Fit Persée.

" Oui... " Commença Georges.

" …Pourquoi ? " Finit Fred.

" Parce-que c'est marrant. " Rit Percy.

" Moi, je m'appelle Ronald mais je préfère Ron, j'ai 10 ans donc je ne suis pas encore à Poudlard vu que l'on y ba dès qu'on à 11 ans. Et j'aime les bonbons et le Quidditch. " Dit Ron.

" Maman on a un problème... " Commença Fred.

" ...Comment on va faire pour les deux Percy ?" Finit Georges.

" Eh bien Perceval on dira Percy 1 ou Perce, et pour notre petit nouveau on dira Percy 2 ou Persée, vu que c'est son vrai prénom. " Fit Molly.

" Quoi ? Tu nous as menti sur ton prénom ? " Fit Percy 1.

" Mais non je... " Dit Persée, pourquoi faillait-il qu'ils le traitent déjà de menteur ?

" Comment as-tu osé, nous on t'accueuilles bien et pour nous remercier tu nous ment ! " Fit Ron.

Persée était en colère, non il devait la contrôlé sinon des monstres viendrait comme son père lui avait expliqué.

" Arrêtez tout de suite ! " Hurla Mme Weasley. " Il vous a dit qu'il s'appellait Percy parce-que rare sont les personnes à connaître son vrai prénom, pour lui c'est un signe de dangé, et il n'est pas dangereux, mais comme les Mangemorts des personnes le sont et Percy préfère que l'on l'appellent ainsi, vous comprenez. " Expliqua et gronda t'elle.

" Ah. " Firent Ron et Perceval.

" Je m'appelle Ginny, j'ai 9 ans et j'aime Harry Potter. " Dit la plus petite.

Percy 2 rit doucement. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite : il sentait le danger.

" Et si papa avait raison. " Murmura-t-il.

Il sortit son stylo et dit à tout le monde :

" Je vais me défouler il y a du danger et il n'y a que moi qui peux y arriver. " Il regarda fixement sa nouvelle mère qui comprit, elle dit à ses autres enfants d'aller dans leur chambres, qu'elle les appellerai pour le déjeuner. Ces derniers tentèrent de s'y opposé mais un simple regard noir de sa part les dissuada.

Le fils de Poséidon était sortit et avait fait ce que son instinct lui disait, c'est-à-dire courir loin de cette maison pour attirer loin de sa nouvelle famille ceux qui le pourchassaient.

Voili voilou je poste le chapitre 3 une fois que j'aurais posté le chapitre 10 de « Encore et toujours lui. »

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, Bonsoir

Comment allez vous ? Moi très bien, alors je poste ce soir le troisième chapitre de « Deux garçons semblables » j'espère que vous l'aimerai. Allez on fais du blabla c'est partie :

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

17 Harry

Merci pour ta Review, encore de l'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

L'anonym

Salut, comment vas-tu ? Merci pour tes Reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, biz, bonne lecture.

Bon voilà vonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Découverte

Il courut jusqu'à une colline, décapuchonna son stylo qui devint une épée. Soudain un énorme chien noir surgit de nul part, lui faisant peur, il recula face à l'énorme montre. Le jeune Jackson vit alors derrière lui une rivière et se figea en entendant une voix dans sa tête, la voix de son père :

' Va vers l'eau, l'eau te donnera la force. '

Alors Persée fit ce que lui dit son père, et recula vers la rivière.

Le chien croyant que sa proie tentait de fuir chargea vers Percy qui brandit son épée pour faire barrage et se protéger. Soudain sentant ses pieds toucher l'eau il sentit une nouvelle force grandir en lui, il fit un mouliné avec sa nouvelle arme et le monstre qui venait de se jeter sur lui disparut en poussière d'or.

Le jeune Jackson vit qu'il n'avait pas fini, car à présent se tenait devant lui un monstre avec des ailes géantes, la peau couleur parchemin, les crocs pointus.

 _Une Fury._

Pensa Persée en se souvenant des histoires à présents réelles de sa mère.

Percy leva son épée, elle rencontra un fouet enflammé et un combat commença. Le fils de Poséidon évitant à une vitesse étonnantes les coups de fouet de son ennemis, il sortit de l'eau et attaqua. La bienveillante, comme les appelait Sally, évita une attaque et attaqua sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de réagir. Percy contra le fouet avec son épée de justesse, il attaqua à nouveau mais ses jambes commençaient à faiblir, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, et attaqua. Il manqua son coup et reçu un coup comme cadeau de la part de son adversaire. Le fouet enflammé claqua sur le dos du petit garçon qui poussa un cri de douleur.

La fury ne s'arrêta pas là profitant de la faiblesse de son ennemi et claqua une nouvelle fois son arme qui atteignit le visage de Persée. Il sentait du sang couler le long de son dos, la même chose se produisit pour son visage et bientôt du sang vint troubler sa vision, la bienveillante en profita une nouvelle fois et tenta de tuer le jeune garçon en le prenant avec ses griffes volant dans les airs. Elle passa son fouet autour du cou de Percy qui hurla de douleur. La douleur le paralysait, trop intense. La Fury rit et dit tout en commençant à serrer lentement la lanière enflammée :

" Au revoir, jeune demi-dieu. "

Percy hurla à nouveau lorsque le fouet se serra autour de son cou, bientôt il commença à manquer d'air et suffoquer. Il avait peur. Soudain la voix de son père retentit à nouveau dans sa tête :

' Ton épée mon fils, tu peux la battre. '

Percy se souvint alors qu'il avait une épée, il l'a leva doucement puis transperça le ventre du monstre qui explosa en poussière d'or, lui aussi.

Percy commença à chuter.

 _Je vais m'écraser et mourir._

Pensa-t-il.

Mais Molly Weasley qui venait d'arriver le rattrapa à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation. Percy gémit de douleur son cou saignait abondamment et il avait du mal à respirer.

Molly s'approcha de son fils, et Percy voyant une forme noire s'approcher se mit sur ses gardes, il essaya de se lever, poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il se mit finalement debout tremblant, mais s'effondra au sol. Molly le rassura, et le fit léviter pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures jusqu'au Terrier, elle appela ensuite ses enfants mis à part Ron et Ginny.

Elle garda le petit en lévitation ne sachant pas comment le mettre. Fred et Georges descendirent mais pas Perceval. Ils poussèrent un petit cri en voyant l'état dans lequel était leur jeune frère.

" Maman pourquoi... " Commença Georges.

" …Est-il dans cet état ? " Finit Fred.

" Il s'est battu contre un monstre. " Répondit-elle. " Pouvez-vous m'aider à le soigner ? Je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule. "

" Bien sûr... " Commença sérieusement Georges.

" ...Maman. " Finit Fred, tout aussi sérieusement.

Molly décida que la seule façon de pouvoir allonger Percy était de le positionner sur le côté. Il gémit de douleur lorsque Fred toucha sa tête pour la mettre de façon à se qu'il ne se blesse pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

" Bon nous allons commencer par le dos. " Fit leur mère.

D'un sort de lévitation Percy se retrouva dos à sa famille et d'un autre sort son T-shirt disparut. Molly étouffa un cri à la vue du dos de son fils. Il était brûlé et du sang sortait d'une grosse plaie.

Elle jeta divers sorts. D'abord pour stopper l'écoulement du sang, puis pour la désinfecter. Percy poussa un cri lorsque son dos le brûla, Fred s'empressa de le rassurer, lui touchant l'épaule près de son cou, provoquant un nouveau cri du petit garçon qui se tint le cou.

Georges passa une compresse d'eau sur le visage de son petit frère qui hurla sous la douleur et se sentant bien avec l'eau, il s'arrêta de crier car l'air lui manquait, la douleur de son cou était trop intense.

Fred félicita silencieusement sa mère pour avoir placer des sorts de silence autour d'eux, ainsi personnes ne viendrait les déranger. Il fut choqué de voir qu'une des blessures au visage du fils de la mer se cicatrisé toute seule. Il sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que Percy essayait de respirer et qu'il paniquait.

" Calme-toi. " Ordonna Fred, mais au contraire cela ne fit qu'empirer.

Molly fini de soigner le dos de son fils et regardait pourquoi l'un de ses jumeaux venait de dire au petit de se calmer. Elle vit avec horreur que le demi-dieu tentait par tout les moyens de respirer. Elle lança un sort pour l'aider et elle le vit ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué qu'il les avait fermés. Une fois son air retrouvé, il gémit de douleur.

Molly décida qu'il fallait s'occuper du cou le plus rapidement. D'un sort comme pour le dos qui était à présent bandé, elle stoppa l'écoulement du sang.

Percy, lui, essayait de ne pas hurler en continu, son dos le faisait énormément souffrir mais le pire restait son cou. Soudain il paniqua, 2 mains le tenait en position assise et 4 autres étaient posées sur son cou, lui provoquant une douleur sans nom l'empêchant ainsi de crier à l'agonie. À moins qu'il n'ai déjà crié et qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un dire :

" Désolé mon chéri mais tu garderas des traces, et des séquelles pour ton cou. "

Puis une autre voix dit :

" Maman tout à l'heure Georges a passé une compresse d'eau sur une de ses blessures au visage et elle s'est guérit d'elle-même. "

La tète lui tournait énormément.

" Ah bon ? " Fit Molly Weasley, surprise.

S'en fut trop pour Percy qui sombra dans les ténèbres.

" Oh non ! " Dit Georges.

" Essayons se qu'à dit Fred et nous verrons. " Fit la mère de famille déterminée.

Elle l'aspergea d'eau avec un sortilège, et les blessures commencèrent peu à peu à devenir blanches, puis finirent enfin par disparaître sans laissait de trace d'une quelconque attaque ayant eu lieu une demi-heure auparavant.

Elle fit de même pour le dos du jeune Jackson et le processus recommença, elle finit enfin par le visage.

" Tu avais raison. " Dit Molly.

 _Cela doit avoir un rapport avec son père._

Pensa-t-elle.

Le soleil descendait peu à peu dans le ciel en cette fin du mois d'août. Dans 4 jours se sera la rentrée de Poudlard, ainsi les jumeaux entameront leur deuxième année et Perceval sa troisième année. Il ne restera plus que Ron et Ginny, et maintenant Persée, au Terrier.

 _Pour l'instant, il se repose s'est déjà pas mal. Pfiou, même pas une journée qu'il est là est déjà deux monstres l'attaque. Comment masquer son odeur ? Bon je ferai des recherche plus tard._

Et cet ainsi que se fini la première journée de Percy chez les Weasley.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite.

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 4. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout apparient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

 **Information : Pour ceux qui lisent cette fic et celle « Encore et toujours lui » sachez que le chapitre 11 est posté.**

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Deux histoires

Percy se réveilla le lendemain matin sans aucune blessure, se qui l'étonna alors il demanda à sa nouvelle mère qui l'avait veillé toute la nuit. Molly lui expliqua que l'eau le guérissait. il compris tout de suite que c'était un don de son père.

Il se leva et alla déjeuné avec le reste de la famille. un homme aux cheveux roux entra, percy trembla malgré lui, il ne l'avouerait pas mais il avait peur des hommes depuis la mort de sa mère.

" Bonjour tout le monde. " Dit l'homme. " Tient qui es-tu jeune homme ? " Demanda-t-il en s'approchant du jeune Jackson.

" Je... Je... Heu... " Répondit Persée.

" Arthur, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur. " Intervint Molly.

" Mais je ne fais rien de mal Chérie. " Dit le dit Arthur, puis retournant son attention vers le Percy, il reprit. " Alors bon homme comment t'appelles-tu ? "

" Heu... Je... Je... " Répondit le petit aux yeux vert-mer, tout le monde le regardé bizarrement et cela le gêné encore plus. " Je... "

Soudainement le robinet explosa et l'eau vint l'entourer. Les fenêtres explosèrent et il y eut un tremblement de terre. Personne ne pouvait le voir l'eau faisait barrière entre lui et le monde. Puis il entendit la voix de sa nouvelle mère :

" Percy, mon chéri, il n'y a pas de danger. Arthur est mon mari. Donc tu pourras l'appeler comme bon te semble, Tonton, Papa, ou simplement Arthur. "

Percy focalisa son intention sur le tremblement de terre et soudainement il s'arrêta. Il se concentra sur l'eau qui l'entouré et d'une main, il y fit un espace et sortit de sa barrière. Il remit l'eau à sa place dans le robinet et se tourna enfin vers sa nouvelle famille.

" Désolé. " Murmura-t-il. " J'avais peur qu'il soit comme ceux qui ont... Fin vous savez c'est dur. Désolé. "

" Ce n'est rien mon chéri. J'aurais dû te présenter mon époux. " Fit Molly.

" Ce pas grave... Madame. "

" Appelles-moi Maman, ou Molly si c'est plus dur. "

" Hum... D'accord. "

" Comment t'as fais ça ? " Demanda Ron les yeux écarquillés.

" ça quoi ? " Demanda le fils de la mer.

" Avec l'eau ? Et le tremblement de terre ? "

" Ah ça. Heu... " Dit-il en regardant Molly qui cherché elle aussi une excuse à cela.

" Ne me dis pas que c'est de la magie noire. "

" Heu... Non... Je... "

" Sale Mangemort ! "

" Non ! " Fit le jeune Jackson tremblant à la mention de ceux qui avait tué sa mère.

" Je ne suis pas comme qui... "

" Alors, comment t'as fais ? "

" Je... Ma... Molly, je peux leur dire ? "

" Hum... "

' Tu peux mon fils, tant qu'ils font un serment de ne rien révélé, tu peux. ' Dit la voix du dieu de la mer dans la tête de Percy.

" Papa vient de me dire oui. " Dit le garçon aux yeux vert-mer en fixant Molly.

" Bon d'accord, venez au salon. "

Ils allères tous au salon et s'installèrent en cercle. Persée se plaça à côté de la personne en qui il avait confiance en ce moment : Molly. Une fois tous assis, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui attendant qu'il parle.

" Heu... Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Mais il faut que vous faites un serment de ne rien dire à personne. "

Ils le firent sans aucune hésitation et il continua :

 **"** Je suis né de ma maman qui était une sorcière et une mortelle comme dit mon père. Et de mon père qui est un dieu, le dieu de... " Commença le jeun Jackson.

" Hein ? Mais ça n'existe pas les dieux ! Comment ton père peut être un dieu, tu nous mens comme pour ton prénom ! " Dit Ronald.

" Non, il ne ment pas. " Intervint la mère de famille. " Ils existent vraiment, j'ai vu son père . "

" Oui, donc mon père est le dieu de la mer, des océans et des tremblements de terre : Poséidon. Et moi, je suis un demi-dieu. Mais je suis aussi un sorcier. Mon odeur, d'après mon père, attire les monstres qui existent. Et hier quand je me suis mis en colère j'en ai attiré 2. Un chien des Enfer et une Bienveillante. Les noms ont du pouvoir, d'après mon père, la Bienveillante à un autre nom que vous trouverez facilement dans des livres de mythologie grecque. Donc normalement je dois aller dans un camp pour les gens comme moi mais qui ne n'ont pas de pouvoir sorcier. Je ne vous dis pas nom, mon père me l'a interdit. Moi, j'ai les pouvoirs de mon père. Cette nuit mon père m'a envoyer un rêve, je voyait le voyait sous l'eau et il m'a dit de vous dire que je n'irai pas là-bas. Je dois m'entraîner ici. il m'a montré comment, Madame, Hum, Molly, vous devrez mettre des pentins en action et je m'entraînerai dessus. Vous savez depuis que ma mère est... Enfin heu.. Vous savez. Eh bien je me suis juré de la venger, _ils_ ont détruits ma famille et je ne pas rester sans rien faire. Donc je veux apprendre à me battre, Vous comprenez ? Je peux paraître bizarre pour mon age, mais mon père m'a dit que j'étais intelligent et que je comprenez plus de chose qu'un simple mortelle. Aussi je suis capable de lire parfaitement le grecque ancien et un peu le moderne. Et moins le latin. Voilà mon histoire. "

" Wouha ! " Fit Ron.

" Tu sais que le début de... " Commença l'un des jumeaux.

" ...Ton histoire ressemble... " Continua l'autre.

" ..À celle... " Continua le premier.

" ...Du... " Poursuivit le second.

" ...Survivant. " Finit le premier

" Ah bon ? " Dit Persée.

" Oui. " Répondit Ginny.

" Vous pouvez me... La racontée ? " Demanda timidement le jeune Jackson.

" Mais bien sur. " Dit Molly.

Elle se racla la gorge et commença :

" Le Survivant s'appelle Harry James Potter. Ses parents s'appellent James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter. Une prophétie planait au-dessus d'eux. Mais je ne peux pas vous la raconter personne ne la connaît. Donc les Potter se sont caché sous le sortilège de Fidélitas, ce sortilège permet de cacher n'importe qui aux yeux des sorciers qui ne connaissent pas le secret d'où ils se trouvent. Le gardien du secret des Potter était Sirius Black et il se trouve à Azkaban parce qu'il à dit à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom où se cachaient les Potter Donc le mage noir est aller dans la maison de James et Lily et à tué le père de famille puis la mère qui tentait de prtéger son enfant. Puis Vous-Savez-Qui à tourné sa Baguette vers Harry et à lancé le sortilège de mort. Mais rien ne sais passé comme prévu pour le lanceur du sort, l' _avada Kedavra_ s'est retourné vers Vous-Savez-Qui et Harry James Potter à été nommer Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu, l'Élu, le Héro-De-La-Lumière. Enfin plein de surnom de ce genre parce qu'il est le premier à avoir survécu à un sortiliège de mort. il à hérité d'une cicatrice en forme d'écair sur le front. Voilà l'histoire d'Harry Potter. "

" C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à la mienne. Ma mère pensait que nous nous entendrions bien à cause de ça. Et le mage noir il s'appelle Voldemort. " Dit Percy Jackson.

" Oui. " Répondit Molly.

Tout le monde frissona à l'entente du nom du mage noir mais ne dire rien.

" D'ailleurs, Percy, tu disais que ton odeur attiré les monstres. Ton père m'a dit dans sa lettre que ton aura également. Mais dis-moi comment faisait ta mère pour cachait ton odeur au monstres ? " Demanda la mère de la famille Weasley.

" Heu... Bah... Je pense que... C'était Gabe-Pu-Grave. " Répondit-il.

" Qui est-ce ? " Demanda Arthur alors que le jeune garçon aux yeux vert-mer se mettait à tremblait.

" Mon beau-père mais je l'aime pas... Il... Il... Frappait ma... Maman. Et il... Sentait mauvais. "

" Ah j'ai compris. " Fit Mme Weasley. " La puanteur de ton beau-père masquait ton odeur; "

" Mais comment on va faire nous ? " Dit Perceval.

" Dans une vieille résidence qui appartenait à ma mère ce trouve une goulde. " Expliqua le patriarche. " Nous pouvons l'amené ici et la mettre au grenier, elle masquerait l'odeur de notre nouvelle enfant lui évitant ainsi les monstres et de t'entraînait tranquillement. Et sans blesser les autres. "

Tout en disant cela l'homme roux s'était approché du jeune garçon de 10 ans pour le réconforter mais il qui s'était mis à tremblait comme une feuille et à reculer. Il arrêta toute action et ne trembla plus : la mort de sa mère lui avait appris plusieurs choses :

1 : Ne jamais faire confiance à n'importe qui.

2 : Savoir se défendre en cas d'attaque et être toujours sur ses gardes.

3 : Pleurer ne servait à rien. Ne pas pleurer. Il ne pleurerais plus jamais.

4 : Montrer ses émotions voulait dire montrer ses faiblesse. Donc il devait les cachaient mais cela prendrait du temps.

5 : Éviter tout contactes avec les hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas ou qu'il connaissait.

6 : Étudier le plus possible pour avoir le plus de connaissances possibles.

7 : Savoir tout sur ses adversaires.

8 : Cachait ses pouvoirs divin. Ne les dévoiler qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et discrètement.

9 : Se méfier de toute personne anormale pouvant être un monstre. Comme les Bienveillante pouvait se transformer en divers humains.

10 : Trouver des personnes sur qui il pouvait avoir toute confiance. Même si cela n'allait pas être facile.

Voilà les choses qu'il avait apprises. Il avait fait le deuil de sa mère et pouvait commencer à appliquer ses règles.

Alors doucement sans attiré le regard de quiconque, il sortit son stylo à bille jetable de sa poche de son jean, pendant que le patriarche Weasley se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Percy se leva et dégaina son épée sous la surprise de tous.

" Plus un geste. " Dit-il vers Arthur.

" Mais... Mon chéri que fais-tu ? " Demanda la nouvelle mère de l'enfant.

" Je me défends. " Répondit simplement le fils de la Mer.

" Mais de qui ? " Demanda Percy 1.

" De cet homme. "

" Mais c'est notre... " Commença Georges.

" ...Père, il ne va rien te faire. " Finit Fred.

" Il complètement fou ! C'est un mage noir ! " Dit Ronald.

" Ron ! " Réprimanda sa mère.

" Non je ne suis pas fou. Et je ne suis pas un mage noir non plus. Je me défends des hommes. Je ne veux pas ne pas savoir me défendre comme lorsqu'il ont tué ma mère. " Répondit d'un calme mortelle le jeune Jackson qui bouillonnait intérieurement mais il savait qu'il devait se calmer s'il ne voulait pas attirer d'autre monstre.

Il avait une grande confiance en lui. Et il commençait à appliquer les règles 4 et 5.

Arthur se recula et Percy rangea son épée.

" Est-ce que j'ai une chambre ? " Demanda-t-il timidement à sa mère d'adoption.

" Oui. Elle se trouve à coté de celle de Ginny. " Dit Molly choquée du changement d'émotions de son nouveau fils.

Elle prépara le repas du midi, pendant que Ginny montrer à Percy 2 sa chambre.

Ils mangèrent en silence quand le repas fut servit. Puis les enfants passèrent leurs après-midi à montrer au nouveau ce qu'était le Quidditch et apparemment il se débrouillait très bien. Alors que Molly et Arthur discutaient des réactions du jeune Jackson.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 5 dès que j'aurais posté le chapitre 12 de ma première fic.

Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 5. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout apparient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Invité_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, alors Annabeth sera présente mais en tant que sorcière et non demi-déesse. Voilà la suite, Bonne Lecture. Biz

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un an d'entraînement

Quelque jour plus tard, Persée demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait commencer à s'entraîner et elle lui dit oui.

Alors, ils allèrent sur un terrain protéger contre les moldus près du Terrier et elle lui installa une cible sur laquelle le jeune Jackson commença à s'entraîner avec Turbulence. Elle lui dit que les cibles augmenteraient en nombre et en puissance comme l'avait demander Poséidon, au fur et à mesure que le niveau de Percy augmenterait.

Alors Percy commença son entraînement, entament roulade, saut arrière, saut de côté, à droite, à gauche, puis attaqua avec des assauts. Grâce à la cible, il apprit des bottes qu'il commença déjà à s'entraîner à faire. Il s'entraîna toute la journée et revint au Terrier, en sueur, du sang sécher sur ses vêtements, ses blessures soigné grâce à un étang pas loin du terrain, il entra dans la maison et alla se lavé.

Quand il revint de sa douche, tous lui posèrent des questions pour savoir comment s'était passé son entraînement et il répondit qu'il avait adorer et qu'il recommencerait le lendemain.

* * *

Ainsi, le lendemain, il se leva au aurore, alla prendre sa douche, s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'un tee-thirt vert, il tenta de coiffé ses cheveux indomptable mais comme à fois il n'y parvint pas et laissa tomber. Il se regarda dans le miroir et soudain une armure en bronze céleste apparu sur lui.

 _Wow, sa pèse un tonne se truc !_

Pensa-t-il.

' _Ceci est une armure mon fils. Une armure grecque. Une montre est apparu à ton poignée, bien sur tout autre personne que toi verront une simple montre. Mais toi tu n'y verra pas l'heure, toi tu y verra le signe_ Ω _et quand tu appuiera dessus, cette armure apparaîtra._ '

Dit la voix de son père dans sa tête.

 _Merci papa._

Pensa-t-il en souriant.

' _De rien mon fils._ '

Répondit la voix de Poséidon.

Percy dégaina son épée et alla au terrain d'entraînement où 2 cibles apparurent.

Et Percy continua son entraînement, il n'alla manger qu'au repas du midi et du soir et s'endormit épuisé après s'être doucher.

C'est ainsi que se déroula les journées du jeune Jackson :

Se lever, se laver, s'habiller, mettre son armure, dégainer son épée, aller au terrain, s'entraîner, rentrer manger le midi, retourner s'entraîner, aller manger le soir, aller encore s'entraîner, rentrer à la maison, se laver et dormir.

* * *

C'était les vacances de février et Percy était déjà à un niveau très élever, il se battait contre une cinquantaine de cibles désormais et son expérience dans le combat était magnifique. Bien sûr, il avait eu l'occasion de se battre contre des monstres, comme : des chiens des Enfer, des Drakainas, la chimère, le Minotaure, un des sœurs de la Bienveillante qu'il avait battu à son arrivé au Terrier et bein d'autres encore.

Depuis l'incident du Minotaure, Molly tenait à ce qu'un adulte soit avec lui lors de ses entraînement. Car oui, certes Percy s'entraînait, mais l'homme taureau était l'un des monstres les plus puissants avec la Chimère. Et lorsque le fils de Poséidon s'était battu contre lui, il avait réussi à lui arracher une corne mais il avait dû en payer le prix. Le Minotaure n'était pas bête, quand Percy avait essayer de récupérer son épée qui se trouver derrière le monstre, ce dernier l'avait attraper par la jambe et le la lui avait brisé en cinq parties. Le jeune garçon avait hurlait sous le coup de la douleur mais avait réussi par il ne sait quel miracle à planter la propre corne de l'homme taureau dans son cœur, réduisant par la même occasion le monstre en poussière. Il n'avait put aller jusqu'à l'étang trop loin et il s'était alors traîner jusqu'à la maison. Quand, il s'était effondré dans l'entrée, Molly, qu'il appelait désormais maman, avait poussée un petit cri à la vu de la jambe et du sang dû à une blessure à la hache de son septième fils. Elle s'était alors empressé de le soigné et le lendemain il n'avait pas pu s'entraîner, heureusement la magie avait été là, mais son père lui avait fait livré par Hermès de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Ce qui lui permettait de reprendre des forces plus rapidement. Mais le nectar devait être bien dosé par ce que si par malheur, un demi-dieu prenait un dose supérieur à celle suffisante, son corps se transformer en poussière.

* * *

On était maintenant en août et Percy se battait désormais contre plus d'une centaine de cibles et avait de terribles réflexes. Et sa la famille rousse le savait : Si quelqu'un réveillé le jeune Jackson dans la nuit, il se retrouvait plaquer contre le mur, Turbulence à la gorge. Si on le surprenait par derrière, on se retrouvait par terre, la lame de l'épée prête à vous transpercez le cœur. Si par malheur, on décidé de s'attaquer à lui, on se retrouvait sous l'eau et mourrait noyer. Bien sûr il n'y avait eu aucun mort, mais Ron et les jumeaux les avaient subi. Après l'accident du Minotaure, le fils du dieu de la mer s'était entraîner avec ses pouvoir aquatique et ils étaient fatal pour celui qui se mettait en travers de sa route.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Persée, il reçu une lettre, sa lettre pour Poudlard. Et la famille Weasley alla au Chemin de Traverse. Percy ayant son argent pour lui, l'héritage de sa mère, il put s'acheter un animal, mais dans l'animalerie, il hésitait. Il ne savait pas quoi prendre entre un hiboux ou un animal aquatique. Finalement, il trouva l'un qui réunissait les deux capacité voulu, un Hibou des Marais pouvant voyager aussi bien dans les airs que dans l'eau. Il le nomma Neptune. En hommage à son père.

Puis finalement vint le jour de partir à Poudlard.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 6 dès que je pourrai car je par en stage pendant 3 semaine.

Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

nous

Gin pour vous servir


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 6. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La rentrée

Harry tenait le billet de train que Hagrid lui avait donné avant de le laisser seul dans cette gare immense. Il regarda le billet et vit qu'il y était inscrit : _Voie 9_ _3/4_ _Poudlard-Express._

 _Voie 9_ _3/4_ _?_

Se demanda Harry.

Il décida de demander au contrôleur qu'il venait d'apercevoir, mais, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci se moque de lui. Il était en train de désespérer lorsqu'il entendit une voix dire :

" C'est comme chaque année, la gare est pleine de moldus. "

" Moldus. " Répéta Harry en se tournant pour voir une famille de roux accompagnée d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui ressemblait, s'arrêter entre les voies neuf et dix.

Il vit l'un des garçon roux, assez grand et portant des lunettes s'avancer vers le mur mais un passant empêcha Harry de voir ce qu'il faisait. Lorsqu'il fut passé, le garçon roux n'était plus là. Le jeune Potter décida de s'avancer, au moment où ne restait que le garçon qui lui ressemblait et deux autres rouquins dont une petite fille et sa mère. Il vit que le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait des yeux couleur de mer et pas de lunettes. Le garçon roux, lui, fusillait du regardle brunet avait une tâche noire sur le nez. Des tâches de rousseur étaient visibles sur tout son visage. Ils s'apprêtaient à avancer quand Harry s'avança :

" Madame, excusez-moi. "

" Oui, mon chéri ? " Demanda la femme.

" Sauriez-vous où se trouve la voie 93/4 s'il vous plaît ? "

" Tu vas à Poudlard ? Ron et Percy y vont eux aussi. "

" Oui. "

Le rouquin hochait la tête alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs se contentait de le dévisager.

" Il te suffit d'avancer vers ce mur et tu seras sur la voie 93/4. " Dit la femme.

" Bonne chance. " Dit la petite fille rousse qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa mère.

Alors, Harry fit comme on lui avait dit et il fonça dans le mur, fermant les yeux. Il s'attendait à un choc mais rien ne se produisit. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui un train rouge vif sur lequel de grosses lettres indiquaient : Poudlard-Express.

Il monta dans le train, avec ses bagages et sa chouette, trouva un compartiment vide, s'installa tranquillement et attendit le démarrage du train.

* * *

Percy Jackson venait de monter dans le train, ignorant les regards noirs que lui lançait Ronald. Car, même s'il avait passé un an avec sa nouvelle famille et qu'il s'entendait bien avec tous les autres membres de la famille, Ronald Weasley était jaloux. Percy le savait, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne voulait pas attirer de monstre, il ne voulait pas causer de tord à sa nouvelle famille, alors il faisait en sorte d'ignorer le sixième fils Weasley.

 _Ce garçon. Qui est-il ? Il me ressemble. Comme Maman m'a dit dans sa lettre. Est-ce que c'est lui ?_

Pensa Percy en se dirigeant vers un compartiment au hasard.

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Et là comme par hasard, il tomba sur le garçon à qui il pensait quelques secondes auparavant. Lançant un regard meurtrier à Ron, qui préféra s'éloigner vers un autre compartiment, le jeune Jackson entama la conversation :

" Bonjour, je peux venir ? "

" Bonjour, oui, bien sûr. " Répondit le garçon aux yeux verts émeraude.

Percy entra, referma la porte et s'installa sur la banquette en face de son nouveau compagnon de voyage.

" Je m'appelle Percy, Percy Jackson. " Dit le fils de la mer (c'est un nom qu'il a dans le canon ? Je ne connais pas donc je ne sais pas les references qu'il peut y avoir^^)en tendant la main vers l'autre garçon.

" Et moi, Harry, Harry Potter. " répondit Harry en serrant la main de son nouvel ami.

" Je te connais grâce aux histoires que j'ai entendu, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier, je préfère que tu me racontes ta vie, pour que je te connaisse mieux. " Dit Percy.

" Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Les autres, ils me regardent et me disent " C'est Harry Potter ! " Et après ils regardent ma cicatrice. " Dit Harry.

" Pfff, une cicatrice n'est rien pour moi. J'en ai plein. "

" Ah bon ? "

" Oui, mais avant que je ne t'explique pourquoi, tu vas me raconter ta vie à toi et pas celle des livres. "

" D'accord. "

Et Harry commença à lui raconter ces années chez les Dursley. Racontant comment ils le traitaient, comment Dudley jouait à la chasse au Harry, comment Vernon le traitait de monstre. Comment il avait dû faire la cuisine à l'âge de cinq ans, que s'il ratait quelque chose, il était privé de dîner. Puis, il raconta les tâches ménagères qu'il devait faire tous les jours. Enfin, il raconta comment il avait appris qu'il était sorcier grâce à Hagrid qui lui avait raconté l'histoire du Survivant. Qu'ils étaient allés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et qu'il était là, maintenant.

" Ton histoire est vraiment différente que celle que les livres racontent. " Dit Percy.

" Oui, je n'ai jamais lu les livres sur moi, mais vu comment me traitent les sorciers, j'ai des doutes. Maintenant, à toi, raconte-moi ton histoire. " Dit Harry.

 _Papa ?_

Demanda Percy en pensée.

' _Oui, mon fils, il est digne de confiance, mais je suis occupé là._ '

Répondit Poséidon.

 _Désolé, merci. Bonne journée papa._

Pensa en réponse Percy.

Son père ne lui répondit pas et il commença à raconter toute sa vie au Survivant. Son enfance entourée d'amour, puis le moment où tout avait basculé. La mort de sa mère, la découverte de son statut de sorcière, la découverte que son père était le dieu de la mer, qu'il fallait garder le secret. Qu'il était un demi-dieu sorcier. Qu'il pouvait aussi bien faire de la magie que se servir de ses pouvoirs divins. Mais qu'il devait faire attention à ce que personne ne le sache. Les monstres. Sa nouvelle famille. Son entraînement. Et la lettre de sa mère. Son vrai nom, mais qu'il devait l'appeler Percy. Et ses combats contre les monstres tels que la Chimère ou le Minotaure, mais qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer leur nom car c'était risqué et qu'il leur avait donné des surnoms comme l'Homme-Taureau ou encore Bienveillantes pour les Fury.

" On a tous les deux eu une vie, mouvementée. " Dit Harry.

" Ami ? " Demanda Persée en tendant sa main vers Harry.

" Ami. " Dit Harry en la serrant.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un garçon aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux gris comme l'orage, froids, le visage n'exprimant aucune émotion, flanqué de deux garçons ressemblant plus à des gorilles qu'à des étudiants.

" On dit que Harry Potter est dans ce train. D'après ce que je vois, c'est vrai. " Dit le blond d'une voix traînante.

" Et pourquoi dis-tu cela ? " Demanda Percy.

" Parce qu'il est ici, avec toi. " Répliqua le garçon avec agacement.

" Est-ce que ça te gène ? "

" Qui es-tu ? " Demanda froidement le blond.

" Percy et toi ? "

" Drago Malefoy. "

Le blond se tourna vers Potter et dit.

" Ne traîne pas avec lui Potter, viens plutôt avec moi. Tu n'as pas à te mêler à ce genre de personne. "

" Merci, mais je sais parfaitement qui est Percy et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour savoir qui fréquenter. " Répliqua Harry.

Drago lui lança un regard glacial avant de se tourner vers le fils de la mer.

" Quel est ton nom ? " Demanda-t-il froidement son visage n'exprimant toujours aucune émotion.

" Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit ? " Demanda d'un air innocent Persée.

" Non. "

" Je m'appelle Percy Jackson. "

À l'entente du nom du jeune homme, Drago ainsi que ses deux gardes du corps sortirent discrètement leur baguette et ils lui lancèrent trois sorts, un bleu foncé, un jaune et un rouge. Percy, qui ne s'était pas entrainé en vain, évita rapidement les sorts et Drago fut plaqué contre le sol, une épée contre la gorge.

" Tu ne me connais pas Malefoy. Tu viens de te faire un ennemi. Maintenant, dégage et ne m'attaque plus jamais, toi ou tes petits copains, sinon tu verras l'ampleur de mon pouvoir. " Murmura le fils de la mer à l'oreille du blond.

Harry ne pouvait rien faire, choqué. Tout s'était passé si vite. En un éclair, son ami avait saisi Malefoy, l'avait plaqué au sol et lui avait murmuré quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas entendu. À ce moment là, une aura bleu-vert avait entouré le fils de Poséidon, une vague de puissance se dégageant de lui, figeant sur place les deux gardes du corps du blond. Finalement, Percy s'était relevé et les trois indésirables qui étaient entrés dans ce compartiment, étaient partis sans demander leur reste.

Percy reprit sa place, parfaitement calme et regarda Harry.

" Pas trop violent ? " Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

" Non, mais c'était trop génial ! " S'écria Harry. " L'entraînement a payé. " Ajouta-t-il.

" Oui. " Dit simplement Percy, fier de lui et heureux que son ami ne prenne pas peur ou ne pense qu'il était un monstre.

" T'as dis quoi à Malefoy ? "

" Qu'il ne me connaissait pas et qu'il s'était fait un ennemi. "

" Tu as fait peur à sa majesté qui veut tout savoir. " Dit Harry en riant.

Bientôt, Percy éclata lui aussi de rire. Leur bonne humeur dura un bon moment et ils furent interrompus par une fille aux cheveux broussailleux, bruns, des yeux chocolats, qui frappa doucement à la porte du compartiment.

" Oui ? " Demanda Harry, tentant de se calmer.

" Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je cherche un crapaud, un garçon qui s'appelle Neville a perdu le sien, est-ce que vous l'avez vu ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Non, désolé. " Dirent d'une même voix les deux amis.

" Oh, eh bien merci quand même. " Dit-elle.

" Mais de rien. Au fait, je m'appelle Harry et lui c'est Percy. " Dit Harry.

" Tu es Harry Potter ! " Dit la fille en voyant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair du Survivant. " Je suis Hermione Granger. "

" Enchanté. " Dit Harry.

" Je suis Percy Jackson. " Dit Persée.

" Enchantée. " Dit Hermione. " Vous devriez vous changer, on va bientôt arriver. Je vais voir Neville pour lui dire que je ne trouve pas son crapaud et je reviens avec vous. " Ajouta-t-elle en sortant du compartiment.

Harry et Percy se changèrent rapidement et lorsque Hermione revint le train commençait à ralentir. Leur nouvelle amie avait déjà prit ses affaires et les attendaient. Ils prirent leur malle et leur animaux et sortirent du train.

Tous les élèves, exceptés Harry qui avait déjà rencontré l'homme et Percy qui avait déjà vu la taille réelle de son père, furent surpris de voir un homme, presque géant, hurler aux nouveaux de venir. Alors, ils suivirent l'homme qui leur fit traverser l lac dans des barques enchantées.

" Tu es sur ton milieu naturel. " Chuchota Harry au fils de Poséidon.

Percy rit au commentaire de son ami et mit sa main dans l'eau, se détendant au contact de cette dernière.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent dans le splendide château qu'était Poudlard et l'homme les laissa à la garde du professeur McGonagall qui présenta les points principaux du règlement de l'école, le fonctionnement des points et des Maisons. Elle leur dit ensuite d'attendre un moment, allant voir si tout était prêt pour la Répartition.

" Comment allons-nous être répartis ? " Demanda une fille aux cheveux noirs.

" Mes frères m'ont dit qu'il fallait passer des épreuves. " Dit Ronald.

" N'importe quoi. " Contra Percy.

" Dis-nous ce qu'il va se passer, si tu es si intelligent, _Percy_. " Dit avec haine le rouquin.

" Si tu avais demandé à maman, elle t'aurait dit qu'un chapeau magique allait nous répartir. "

" Ce n'est pas ta _maman_. "

" Je la considère comme tel. "

" Bien sûr, vu que la tienne est morte. "

Une seconde passa après la déclaration du sixième fils Weasley et tous purent voir l'éclat de douleur et de colère passer dans les yeux vert-mer du jeune Jackson.

" Tu ferais mieux de te taire, Ronald. " Intervint Harry, se plaçant devant son ami pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

" Ah oui et pourquoi ? " Demanda Ron.

" Parce que je le connais. "

" Tu le connais, toi ? "

" Oui, moi, je le connais et je suis son ami. "

" Qui voudrait bien être ami avec un monstre comme lui ? "

" Moi je le suis. "

" Et moi aussi. " Intervint Hermione.

" On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis, à toi. " Dit Ron.

" Elle le fait si elle en a envie. " Dit Percy, jouant avec Turbulence sous forme de stylo.

Ronald vit l'épée sous forme de stylo de son _frère_ et se tut. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec cette lame au cou, comme les autres fois où il avait provoquer le demi-dieu.

Le professeur de métamorphose revint et ils entrèrent tous dans la Grande Salle pour commencer la cérémonie.

" Ce plafond est un plafond magique, je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard. " Dit Hermione en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Comme Percy l'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant, il y avait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret devant eux.

" Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, je mettrai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il décidera de votre Maison. " Dit Minerva quand le Choixpeau eut fini sa chanson.

Les premières années hochèrent la tête et la Directrice des rouge et or commença :

"ABBE Hannah!"

" POUFSOUFFLE ! " Hurla le chapeau magique.

"BONES Susan!"

" POUFSOUFFLE ! "

"BOOT Terry!"

" SERDAIGLE ! "

"CHAISE Annabeth!"

Une fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés, la faisant ressembler à une princesse, les yeux gris orageux, une aura de la même couleur l'entourant, s'avança vers le tabouret. Percy la trouva magnifique, elle était comme lui, elle était une demi-déesse. De qui ? Impossible de savoir. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

" SERDAIGLE ! "

Et la liste défila, Hermione alla à Gryffondor, bientôt vinrent les J.

" JABLI Léon ! "

" SERPENTARD ! "

" JACKSON Percy ! "

Percy s'avança, laissant son aura l'entourer, jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Il remarqua que tous lui jetait des regards mauvais. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait fait pour qu'il soit aussi détesté par les Serpentard ? Il s'était battu avec Malefoy, c'était peut-être une explication, Il faudrait qu'il demande à son père. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et la Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

' _Persée Jackson... Bien, bien, où vais-je te placer ? De ce que je vois dans ton esprit, deux Maisons te sont accessibles, Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Alors, comment trancher cela. Hum... Intéressant... Très intéressant. Bien, ce sera..._ ' Dit la voix de l'objet magique dans la tête du fils de Poséidon.

" GRYFFONDOR ! " Hurla le Choixpeau.

Lorsqu'il se leva, son aura s'intensifia, Percy croisa le regard de Malfoy qui ne présageait rien de bon. Néanmoins le jeune Jackson sourit de façon arrogante et alla d'un pas calme rejoindre Hermione et ses camarades à la table des rouge et or.

La répartition continua et Harry se joignit à eux sous les applaudissements de tous. Une fois la répartition terminée, le directeur fit un discours pendant lequel Percy ne retint qu'une chose qui ne manqua pas de l'intriguer. Il était totalement interdit d'aller dans le couloir du troisième étage sous peine de mourir.

 _Je ne vais pas me gêner._

Pensa-t-il.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Annabeth Chaise avait le regard posé sur la table des Gryffondor, plus particulièrement sur un garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Ce garçon avait, comme elle, une aura. Cette aura était de la couleur de ses yeux : bleu-vert, couleur de l'océan. Le garçon qui répondait au nom de Percy Jackson l'intriguait. Était-il comme elle ? Il fallait qu'elle demande à sa mère, ce soir. Mais qui était son parent divin ? D'après ce qu'elle avait compris tout à l'heure, ce serait son père. Mais qui était-il ? Un des Trois Grands ? Elle devait réfléchir.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 7 dès que je pourrai.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

nous

Gin pour vous servir


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 7. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une première journée de cours

Le lendemain, Percy se réveilla en pensant à la fille d'Athéna. La veille au soir, il avait envoyé un message iris à son père pour lui demander des informations sur cette fille répartie à Serdaigle. Il lui avait seulement appris qu'elle était une fille d'Athéna. Percy savait grâce à sa mère que Poséidon et Athéna se détestaient depuis que le peuple d'Athènes avait choisi Athéna comme déesse protectrice. Mais Percy se fichait de cette histoire, c'était entre son père et la déesse de la sagesse et ni lui ni cette fille n'avait à voir là-dedans. Comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Anna ? Annie ? Anne ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour connaître cette fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'orage.

" Bonjour Harry. " Dit joyeusement le fils de la mer à son ami.

" Bonjour Percy. " Répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

" Comment peux-tu être ami avec lui, Harry ? " Demanda Ron Weasley.

Percy soupira intérieurement. Déjà que le rouquin ne pouvait pas le supporter au Terrier, il avait fallu qu'ils soient dans le même dortoir.

" Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? " Demanda Harry, alors que Seamus partait se doucher.

" Parce que c'est un monstre. " Répliqua Ron.

" Tu dis ça car tu n'en as jamais vu de vrai. " Ricana Percy.

" Si, toi ! " Répondit le roux.

" Oh que non. "

" Tu attires le malheur autour de toi. "

" N'importe quoi. "

" Si. "

" Non. "

" J'ai une preuve. "

" Ah oui, laquelle ? "

" Ta mère est morte parce que tu ne l'as pas protégée. "

" Je... " La voix du demi-dieu s'étrangla dans sa voix lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son " frère " disait vrai.

" Tu ne sais plus quoi dire, hein ? Tu sais que j'ai raison, sale monstre. " Ricana méchamment Ron.

" Je ne suis pas un monstre. " Répondit avec courage le sang-mêlé.

" Si, ta mère est morte à cause de toi. "

" Elle a été tuée par des Mangemorts ! " Cria Persée.

" À cause de toi. "

" Non. "

" C'est toi qui les a attiré. "

" Ce n'est pas eux que j'attire. "

" Ah bah non, mais c'est le malheur. "

" Tais-toi ! " Hurla le jeune Jackson.

" Tu vois que j'ai... "

Ronald ne put finir sa phrase, il fut plaqué au sol avec violence, Anaklumos contre la gorge.

" Je t'ai dit de te taire. Tu ne comprends pas ? "

" Je... " Fit Ron.

" Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de parler de ma mère, compris. Si tu étais à ma place comment réagirais-tu ? " Grogna le brun.

" Percy, arrête ! " Dit Harry en mettant une main sur le bras de son ami.

" Mais Harry... " Fit Percy.

" Arrête. " Répéta Harry.

Turbulence retrouva sa forme de stylo et Ron se releva doucement tandis que Percy reculait.

" Tu aurais pu intervenir plus tôt. " Dit Ron à Harry.

" Tu aurais préféré que je ne fasse rien ? " Demanda le Survivant.

" Non. Merci. "

" Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait. "

Le rouquin alla se laver puis ce fut au tour de Percy. L'eau le calma et il put aller manger, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

* * *

En s'installant à la table des Gryffondor, Percy regarda vers la table des Serdaigle et là, il la vit. Cette demi-déesse aux cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux gris orageux. Elle lui tournait le dos et se retourna en se sentant observée. Le vert-mer et le gris orageux se croisèrent et chacun plongea dans les yeux de l'autre. Finalement, la blonde se retourna vers son petit-déjeuner et Percy commença à examiner les différents plats devant lui. Il voulait une gaufre bleue comme sa mère lui faisait parfois. Cette nourriture allait lui manquer. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas pu manger de nourriture bleue. Finalement, il se servit du bacon et du jus de citrouille et discuta avec Harry.

En entendant un bruit d'ailes, le jeune Jackson se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes avant de rapidement se détrendre en voyant Neptune voler dans un tourbillon d'eau, se dirigeant vers lui, deux lettres attachées à sa patte gauche. Persée s'empressa de les prendre en donnant un bout de hareng à son hibou et ouvrit son courrier.

La première venait de sa mère adoptive.

 _Mon chéri,_

 _Perceval m'a prévenue de ton admission à Gryffondor, je suis fière de toi et je suis sûre que ta mère l'aurait été aussi._

 _Hier, Ron m'a envoyé une lettre me disant que tu l'avais insulté. Est-ce vrai ?_

 _Percy ma dit qu'une élève du nom d'Hermione lui avait raconté que Ronald avait dit des méchancetés envers ta mère. T'embête-t-il ? Si c'est le cas, dis-le devez arrêter de vous chamailler sans cesse._

 _N'oublie pas que tu ne dois en aucun cas utiliser tes pouvoirs, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Et ne te sers de ton épée qu'en cas d'attaque._

 _Toute la famille t'aime._

 _Ginny te dit bonjour._

 _Maman_

Percy se dit qu'il lui répondrait au déjeuner et ouvrit la seconde lettre.

 _Mon fils,_

 _Je t'écris cette lettre pour te parler d'une chose importante._

 _Même si tu ne vis pas dans la colonie des sang-mêlés, je dois t'informer qu'une quête t'attend au sein de ton école._

 _Un chose a été volée, il y a plus de 600 ans par un sorcier qui s'en est servi pour son usage personnel._

 _Cette chose appartenait à Hecate, déesse de la magie._

 _Trouve-la, protège-la et ramène-la sur l'Olympe pour la rendre à sa propriétaire._

 _Une autre lettre est jointe à la mienne._

 _Lis-la, elle te donnera des indices. La fille d'Athéna t'aidera._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Ton père._

Percy s'empressa de prendre la dernière lettre et de la lire.

 _L'objet de la magie volé il y a longtemps est en danger._

 _La mer, la sagesse et l'éclair devront s'unir pour le sauver._

 _Mais celui tant redouté sera présent._

 _Le vainqueur devra de nouveau lui faire face._

 _Ensemble, ils devront passer les épreuves._

 _S'ils réussissent, tout restera._

 _S'ils échouent le monde sorcier sombrera et la magie mourra._

Percy rangea les lettres dans son sac et réfléchit.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? L'éclair ? C'est qui ça ? La mer ? C'est Poséidon ou moi ? La sagesse ? C'est Athéna ou la fille de Serdaigle ? C'est quoi l'objet ? Comment la magie pourrait-elle mourir ? Papa m'a dit qu'Anne ou Annie, je sais plus son prénom, m'aidera. Je devrais peut-être lui en parler._

Pensa le jeune Jackson.

" On a quoi comme cours en premier ? " Demanda Persée à son ami.

" Potion avec le professeur Rogue en commun avec les Serpentard. " Répondit Harry en regardant son emploi du temps.

" Malfoy et ses copains n'ont qu'à bien se tenir. " Dit Percy en se levant et demandant la route au préfet.

Harry le suivit et ils arrivèrent les premiers devant la porte des cachots.

Le reste de la Maison Gryffondor et les Serpentard arrivèrent peu de temps après eux. Drago Malefoy s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Percy et dit :

" Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un Serpentard, Jackson. "

" Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malefoy, viens quand tu veux. Je serai là, je suis prêt. " Lui répondit Percy.

Malefoy allait répliquer mais le professeur Rogue arriva et les fit entrer.

Percy entra et s'installa à côté d'Harry. Le fils de la mer n'écouta pas le discours de son professeur mais suivit attentivement l'échange entre lui et son ami. Il sentit une vague de colère et de mépris émaner de son professeur qu' dirigés vers Harry. Et il se demanda pourquoi le professeur de Potion détestait un élève qu'il n'avait en cours que depuis dix minutes.

Le fils de la mer s'appliqua à faire la potion demandée, mais au lieu d'ajouter un œil de rat, il ajouta un Œuf d'Occamy. Sa potion qui était brune devint bleu vif.

Severus Rogue faisait le tour des chaudrons pour voir si les potions étaient préparées correctement et il n'avait hurlé sur personne pour le moment. En passant près de Potter, il vit la potion de Jackson changer de couleur.

" 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Jackson, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans « Ajouter un œil de rat » ? Êtes vous bête au point d'ajouter un Œuf d'Occamy ? " Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en faisant disparaître la potion avant qu'elle n'explose.

" Non, monsieur. " Répondit simplement Percy, n'ayant pas envie d'énerver son professeur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

La fin du cours se passa relativement bien, ils eurent deux rouleaux de parchemin à rédiger sur le remède contre les furoncles.

Le cours suivant était celui d'Histoire de la magie pendant deux heures. Percy trouva ce cours très ennuyeux. Ils eurent une heure de libre et Percy en profita pour aller à la bibliothèque faire son devoir de Potion. Harry, qui l'accompagnait, lui dit :

" Percy, dis-moi ce matin, je t'ai vu lire des lettres et tu avais l'air assez perturbé. Venaient-elles de ton père ? "

" Oui, deux étaient de mon père. D'ailleurs une fois que je trouverai la Serdaigle, je t'en parlerai. " Répondit Persée.

" Quelle Serdaigle ? "

" La blonde aux yeux gris. "

" Ah, je vois. Pourquoi elle en particulier ? "

" Parce qu'elle est comme moi, Harry. "

" Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux. "

" C'est intéressant, les Potions quand on travaille seul. " Dit Percy en finissant de rédiger quelques passages qu'il avait recopié au brouillon.

" Tu trouves ? Moi, je sens que Rogue me déteste. " Dit Harry.

" J'ai senti une vague de colère et de mépris émaner de lui lorsqu'il t'a posé ses questions. "

" Je n'avais pas besoin de le sentir. Ça se voyait sur son visage. "

" Je sais. Franchement, il devait être en colère ce matin., pour qu'il rejette une haine pareille sur toi. "

" Je suppose. "

Ils allèrent manger puis se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose avec les Serdaigle.

" Bonjour à tous.. La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus. " Dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle attendit un instant puis reprit. " Bien, aujourd'hui nous commencerons par transformer une allumette en aiguille. " Elle leur expliqua le sort et leur donna une allumette chacun.

Tous commencèrent à essayer le sort sur l'allumette, Hermione réussit à la transformer dès son deuxième essai. Percy, quant à lui, y parvint au bout de son quatrième essai. Il reçu un regard menaçant de la part de Ron qui crut que le demi-dieux avait utilisé son pouvoir. Annabeth, elle, avit réussit du premier coup et maintenant, elle fixait le fils de Poséidon. Elle avait demandé à sa mère des informations sur le Gryffondor et sa mère lui avait appris qu'il était le fils du dieu de la mer. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé pourquoi il ne vivait pas dans la colonie mais la déesse n'en avait pas dit plus. Annabeth comprenait mieux pourquoi ce garçon dégageait autant de puissance, il était le fils d'un des Trois Grands. Il devait encore plus attirer les monstres que les autres demi-dieux. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs, comment il avait pu survivre onze années. Persée Jackson. Il s'appelait comme ça. Mais alors pourquoi lors de la répartition la directrice des rouge et or l'avait appelé Percy ? Annabeth se promis de lui demander dès la fin du cours. Elle croisa soudain le regard vert-mer du garçon et détourna les yeux.

À la fin du cours, Percy et Harry attendirent la fille d'Athéna à la porte de la classe.

" Salut, je m'appelle Annabeth Chaise, tu dois être Persée. " Dit la Serdaigle.

Percy écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle l'appela par son vrai prénom.

" En fait, je préfère Percy. Annabeth, je te présente Harry Potter. " Rectifia Percy.

" Bonjour Harry. "

" Bonjour. "

" Est-ce que l'on peut aller dans un endroit tranquille ? " Demanda le fils de la mer.

" Bien sûr, suivez-moi. " Dit Annabeth.

Elle lui conduisit dans une salle de classe qu'elle avait repérée en visitant le château la veille, avec le préfet de sa Maison. Elle regarda attentivement les deux garçons qui lui faisaient face : Si Percy n'avait pas eu les yeux aux couleurs de l'océan mais verts émeraude comme Harry, des lunettes, s'il avait été plus fin et plus petit, Percy aurait pu être le jumeau d'Harry. Elle mit ses pensées de côté et commença :

" Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler, Percy ? "

" Ce matin, j'ai reçu deux lettres de mon père. L'une d'elle m'expliquait qu'une quête m'attendait, une histoire concernant un objet appartenant à Hécate. Et une autre disant qu'Harry, toi et moi devions nous unir pour sauver quelque chose en danger. Elle parlait d'épreuve. Que si nous échouions la magie mourrait. " Résuma le fils de la mer.

" Je vois... Peux-tu nous montrer ces lettres ? " Demanda Annabeth.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai a voir là-dedans ? " Demanda Harry.

" On va le découvrir Harry. " Dit Percy.

" C'est une Prophétie ! " Dit Annabeth.

" Une quoi ? " Demanda le Survivant.

" Une Prophétie. " Dit Persée.

" J'avais bien compris mais qu'est ce que c'est ? "

" Ce sont des paroles prononcées par un Oracle, elles nous aident pendant les quêtes. Alors comme ça, nous devons accomplir une quête dans cette école. " Dit Annabeth.

" Et pour moi, ça ne risque pas d'être la dernière. " Dit Percy. " On doit la décrypter pour la comprendre. Qui à une idée? "

" _L'objet de la magie volé il y a longtemps est en danger._ " Ça, c'est en rapport avec la lettre de ton père, Percy. L'objet appartenait à Hécate et il a été volé il y a plus de 600 ans par un sorcier. On fera des recherches à la bibliothèque. " Dit Annabeth.

" D'accord. Ensuite, " _La mer, la sagesse et l'éclair devront s'unir pour le sauver._ " C'est simple, _La mer_ , c'est moi. Je suis le fils de la mer. Le fils de Poséidon. _La sagesse_ , c'est Annabeth, tu es la fille d'Athéna. Et _L'éclair_ , je pense que c'est toi, Harry. C'est ton symbole. Ça ne peut être que toi. On devra s'unir pour sauver cet objet. " Dit Percy.

" Oui, c'est logique. " Dit Harry.

" Voyons la suite, " _Mais celui tant redouté sera présent._ " Quelle est la personne dont les sorciers ont le plus peur ? " Demanda Annabeth.

" Voldemort. " Dit Harry.

" Oui, personne n'ose prononcer son nom. " Dit Percy.

" Les noms ont du pouvoir, Vous savez. " Dit sagement la fille d'Athéna.

" Je le sais. " Répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

" À cause des monstres. " Ajouta Percy. " Bon alors, la suite, " _Le vainqueur devra de nouveau lui faire face._ " Harry, tu devras te battre contre Voldemort. "

" Oui... " Dit Harry, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de devoir se battre contre le meurtrier de ses parents.

" On sera là. " Le rassura Annabeth.

" Merci. " Dit l'Élu reconnaissant.

" Bien, " _Ensemble, ils devront passer les épreuves._ " Ça je dois vous avouer que je ne vois pas ce que ça veut dire. C'est pas grave, on verra en temps et en heure. "

" Je me demandais... " Fit pensivement Percy.

" Oui ? " Dit Harry, l'incitant à continuer.

" Je me demandais si cette Prophétie ne serait pas en rapport avec le couloir interdit. "

" Mais oui, c'est là que doit être caché l'objet. Et il doit y avoir des protections pour empêcher Voldemort de la voler. " Dit Annabeth.

" Vous avez raison. " Dit Harry.

" Bon la suite, " _S'ils réussissent, tout restera._ " c'est simple, si on réussit personne n'aura l'objet. " Dit le fils de Poséidon.

" Je suis d'accord, c'était simple. Enfin, " _S'ils échouent le monde sorcier sombrera et la magie mourra._ " là aussi c'est simple, si on échoue, le monde sorcier sera aux mains de Voldemort et la magie mourra, parce que Hécate ne pourra plus utiliser son objet. Maintenant, il faut trouver ce que c'est. "

" D'accord, demain, nous devrons découvrir ce dont il s'agit. Nous ferrons des recherches à la bibliothèque. " Dit Harry.

Percy hocha la tête et ils allèrent en cours de sortilèges avant d'aller manger.

* * *

Tout le monde dormait dans le dortoir des première années de Gryffondor. Tout le monde, sauf un. Percy n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Finalement, il se leva, sortit de son dortoir puis de sa salle commune. Il se dirigea dans le parc et plongea tout habillé dans le lac noir.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 8 dès que je pourrai.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 8. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Des émotions

Percy resta toute la nuit dans l'eau, endormi, le calamar géant du nom de Plokhoy veillant sur lui.

Le fils de la mer avait discuté longuement avec le calamar, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur les créatures marines qui vivaient dans ce lac. Il avait expliqué au monstre marin qu'il devait cacher ses pouvoirs aux sorciers, parce qu'ils ne devaient pas savoir que les dieux de l'Olympe existaient réellement. Alors pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, Plokhoy le réveilla à l'aube.

' _Seigneur... Réveillez-vous..._ ' Dit-il en le secouant doucement.

" Oui, maman... Gaufre bleue... J'arrive... " Marmonna Persée en enfouissant sa tête dans le sable.

Un petit rire grave dans sa tête le fit se redresser d'un coup. Il remarqua qu'il était dans l'eau en compagnie d'un calamar géant et tout lui revint. Poudlard... La prophétie... Annabeth... Harry... et le Lac Noir...

Cette nuit-là, dans les profondeurs du lac, il avait rêvé qu'il était avec sa mère en train de manger les délicieuses pâtisseries bleues. Contrairement à d'habitude, où il la revoyait hurler sous l'horrible sort vert. Il ne savait pas de quel sort il s'agissait, sa famille adoptive n'ayant jamais voulu lui en parler. Même s'il n'avait jamais raconté son cauchemar à qui que ce soit, il savait bien que sa mère adoptive avait remarqué les cernes sous ses yeux. Mais il espérait qu'elle mettrait ça sur le compte de son entraînement intensif. Cette nuit-là, il avait sentit la présence de son père... Était-il vraiment venu le voir ou était-ce parce qu'il était sous l'eau ?

' _Votre père est venu vous voir cette nuit_. ' Dit Plokhoy dans la tête de Percy, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Percy.

' _Il a veillé sur vous pendant deux heures, mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il vous aimait, qu'il veillait sur vous et bonne chance_. '

" Bonne chance ? Pourquoi ? "

' _Je ne fais que transmettre le message, Seigneur_. '

" D'accord. "

' _Seigneur, si vous ne voulez pas que vos pouvoirs soient découverts, il faut que vous rentriez au château avant que vos camarades ne se réveillent_. '

" Oui, merci Plokhoy " Sourit le fils de la mer avant de remonter à la surface du Lac.

Lorsqu'il en émergea, il était complètement sec. Il rentra dans le château et se rendit dans son dortoir sans croiser personne. Il alla prendre une douche et se changea. Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le dortoir, Ron le fusilla du regard, Harry s'étirait et les autres attendaient pour aller se doucher.

" Salut Harry, bien dormi ? " Salua Percy en ignorant le rouquin.

" Oui et toi ? " Demanda le brun.

" Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi. "

" Je vais me laver et ensuite on va manger ? " Demanda Harry en prenant ses affaires pour aller se doucher.

" Je t'attends, prends ton temps. " Dit le fils de la mer.

Le Survivant alla se doucher et Ron en profita pour s'approcher de Percy.

" Alors Jackson, tu étais où cette nuit ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Pourquoi penses-tu que que j'étais dehors ? " Questionna Percy en se tournant vers lui.

" Je t'ai vu sortir du dortoir. "

" Et qui te dit que je n'étais pas dans la salle commune ? "

" Personne... " Dit le rouquin.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Percy.

" Pourquoi quoi ? "

" Pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? "

" Ça ne te regarde pas ! "

" C'est bizarre, tu n'as pas crié « Maman ! » cette nuit. " Ajouta le roux.

" J'ai dit que j'avais bien dormi. " Dit Percy ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

" Alors cette nuit, tu n'as pas rêvé de la mort de ta _maman_? "

" Je ne l'ai pas vu mourir. " Dit le fils de Poséidon alors qu'un éclair de douleur passait dans ses yeux bleu-vert.

" Tu as vu quoi alors ? Le Mangemort qui t'a frappé ? Ou alors ta mère qui hurle à cause du Doloris ? "

" Comment sais-tu ça ? Quand je vous ai raconté mon histoire, je n'ai rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé... " Dit Percy qui ne comprenait comment le rouquin savait ça.

" Ton... _Père_ est passé un jour à la maison quand tu t'entraînais dehors. Et il a raconté à _ma_ mère comment _ta_ mère était morte. "

" Comment ? "

" Ils ne savent pas que j'ai tout écouté. "

" Je... "

" Tu veux que je te dise comment elle est morte ? " Demanda Ron avec un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

" Je... " Dit simplement Percy qui était à la fois en colère et triste.

Il ne voulait pas savoir comment cela s'était déroulé. Il faisait déjà des cauchemars en voyant sa mère hurler de douleur. Il ne voulait pas en faire d'autres avec ce que Ronald voulait lui raconter. Il sentit le sol se mettre à trembler sous ses pieds et entendit vaguement les autres paniquer. Il devait sortir d'ici avant que ses pouvoirs ne lui échappent et qu'ils s'en prennent à Ron. Alors il quitta le dortoir, puis la salle commune en courant. Son pouvoir faisait trembler tout le château et les élèves de la première à la quatrième année hurlaient qu'il y avait une attaque. Les professeurs tentaient de les calmer, mais n'y parvenaient pas, eux aussi inquiets de ce soudain tremblement de terre.

Percy courut hors du château, il devait à tout prix se calmer. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que son père lui avait souhaité bonne chance. Il courut à travers la Forêt Interdite, en espérant ne pas avoir attiré de monstres. Mais à ce moment trop d'émotions tourbillonnaient en lui pour pouvoir réfléchir sereinement.

Une fois sûr d'être suffisamment loin dans la Forêt, il laissa libre cours à ses pouvoirs. De l'eau vint l'entourer et le sol trembla violemment. Sans s'en rendre compte, il transforma l'eau en un tourbillon qui attaqua les monstres présents devant lui. Il ne savait pas quel genre de monstre était là, mais lorsqu'il eut tué le dernier, il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Pensa-t-il.

 _Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je suis perdu au milieu d'une forêt dans laquelle je ne dois normalement pas aller !_

Ragea-t-il.

' _Ressens l'eau et laisse-toi guider par elle._ ' Dit la voix de son père dans sa tête.

" C'est un peu de ta faute si j'en suis là, papa. " Dit Percy.

' _Je ne savais pas qu'il écoutait. Je suis désolé mon fils. Suis mon conseil, je dois y aller, Zeus n'aime pas que je fasse ça. Demande à la fille d'Athéna, elle te donnera plus d'informations._ '

Et plus rien.

Percy suivit le conseil de son père et se retrouva rapidement à côté du Lac Noir. Il trempa sa main pour récupérer ses forces, puis il rentra au château.

Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Percy garda un visage serein et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

" Où étais-tu passé ? " Demanda simplement Harry alors que tout le monde écoutait.

" Je suis allé faire un tour dehors pour ne pas sauter à la gorge d'un certain _roux_. " Répondit Percy en sentant la colère revenir.

Les discussions reprirent et ils finirent – ou plutôt commencèrent pour Percy – leur petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour les première année de Gryffondor, en commun avec les Serdaigle.

Alors que la plupart des élèves de la classe dormait, Harry et Percy étaient dans le fond de la classe et discutaient à voix basse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ronald ? " Demanda Harry inquiet.

" Il... Il a commencé à me dire que c'était bizarre que je n'ai pas crié cette nuit... Mais je n'étais pas dans le dortoir... " Dit Percy.

" Ah bon ? " Fit Harry.

" Oui, je t'expliquerai après. Après tout, on a deux heures devant nous pour discuter. "

" Comment va-t-on faire pour le cours ? "

" Un truc simple que Fred et Georges m'ont appris. "

En disant cela, Persée sortit une plume et un parchemin, pointa sa baguette magique dessus et la plume commença à prendre en notes les paroles du professeur fantôme.

" C'est cool. "

" Oui je sais, je te laisserai recopier. "

" Alors avec Ronald ? " Demanda le brun aux yeux verts, curieux.

Harry l'écoutait sans rien dire, il devait admettre que Ronald avait été très brutal. Même s'il ne connaissait le rouquin et Percy que depuis la veille, il se doutait que Ron était jaloux du brun. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il le détestait.

" Et ensuite ? Je suppose que c'est toi, pour le tremblement de terre ? " Demanda Harry.

" Oui... C'est la première fois que je provoque un tel événement, je ne pensais pas avoir ce pouvoir... Il va falloir que j'apprenne à le contrôler. "

" Je pourrais t'aider ? "

" Non. "

" Comme tu veux. As-tu attiré des monstres ? "

" Oui, mais j'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir à quel genre ils appartenaient, j'ai créé sans le vouloir une sorte de tourbillon qui les a pulvérisé. "

" Dans le parc ? "

" Non, j'étais dans la forêt. "

" Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? "

" Mon père m'a parlé. "

 _Il faut que je parle à Gred et Forge pour m'entraîner ici, sans que personne ne me remarque._

Pensa-t-il.

" D'accord, on voit Annabeth cet après-midi, c'est ça ? "

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt un changement de conversation, le Survivant savait que son ami en avait besoin.

" Oui à la bibliothèque. Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches pour la Prophétie. " Dit Percy heureux que son ami le comprenne si bien.

Ils discutèrent de sujets sans importance, puis Percy expliqua sa rencontre avec Plokhoy et Harry l'écouta, heureux que son ami se soit fait un nouvel ami,même si c'était un calamar.

Après les deux heures d'histoire de la magie, ils eurent deux heures de sortilèges pendant lesquelles ils travaillèrent sur la théorie du sortilège de lévitation. A la fin de celui-ci, ils eurent un rouleau de parchemin à rédiger sur le sortilège qu'ils venaient d'étudier pour le cours suivant.

* * *

Après avoir été manger, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque en compagnie de la fille d'Athéna.

" Bon, je vais chercher dans la section des grands sorciers. Toi Harry tu vas chercher dans la section objets magiques célèbres. " Dit Annabeth. " C'est là-bas " Ajouta-t-elle en pointant un coin vide de l'immense domaine de Mme Pince.

Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par la blonde et cette dernière se tourna vers le fils de la mer en lui disant :

" Écoute, je suppose que tu connais l'histoire entre nos parents donc je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Pose moi la question que tu veux et j'y répondrai mais arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux-là. "

" Je n'en ai pas qu'une seule. " Dit Percy.

" J'y répondrai. " Répéta la fille d'Athéna.

" D'accord, pourquoi les parents divins ne peuvent pas voir leurs enfants ? "

" À cause de Zeus. "

" D'accord, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas avoir confiance en moi ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas comme nos parents. "

" Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais. "

" Ok, qu'est ce que je dois chercher ? "

" Tu te souviens de ce que Dumbledore a dit avant-hier et de notre discussion d'hier ? " Demanda la blonde.

" Oui et ? "

" Et, Cervelle d'Algues, tu vas rechercher quels protections peuvent-être misent pour protéger le château. "

" Comme tu voudras, Puits de Sagesse. "

Ils sourirent tous les deux aux surnoms qu'ils venaient de se trouver.

Avant qu'ils n'aillent dans leur coin, Annabeth lança à voix basse :

" La prochaine fois que tu es en colère, évite de faire trembler tout le château. Tu as bien fait de courir dehors, parce que je ne te dis pas la panique qu'il y aurait eu si un monstre avait surgit de nulle part. "

Percy voulut ajouter quelque chose mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle venait de le réprimander en le félicitant. Elle était forte, très forte.

* * *

Après une heure et demi de recherches, ils se réunir pour les mettre en commun.

" Alors tu as trouvé quoi, Puits de Sagesse ? " Demanda Percy.

" J'ai trouvé certains sorciers qui étaient très puissants et qui avaient un objet les représentaient. "

" J'aurais droit à un surnom ? " Demanda Harry.

" Oui, oui... " Dit Annabeth, irritée d'être coupée pour un surnom. " Bon, en premier, il y a les fondateurs de ce château : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Le premier avait une épée qui absorbe tout ce qui peut la renforcer, le second un médaillon, la troisième un diadème qui est perdu et la dernière une coupe. Mais je les ai supprimés de ma liste parce qu'ils sont morts depuis plus d'un millénaire. Ensuite, il y a eu des Mages Noirs comme Gellert Grindelwald qui a été vaincu par Albus Dumbledore mais ils n'ont aucun objet spécial qui les représentent. Ensuite, il y a Voldemort, mais il n'a pas d'objet représentatif lui aussi. J'ai donc continué mes recherches pour finalement tomber sur Nicolas Flamel, un Alchimiste. C'est le premier à avoir inventé la Pierre Philosophale. Harry ? "

" Moi aussi j'ai trouvé la Pierre Philosophale, c'est une Pierre qui produit l'élixir de vie et qui peut créer tout l'or du monde. " Dit Harry en relisant ses notes.

" Il y a un problème ! " Dit Percy.

" Je n'avais pas remarqué, Cervelle d'Algues. " Dit sarcastiquement Annabeth.

" Écoute. " _S'ils échouent, le monde sorcier sombrera et la magie mourra_. " En gros, je pense que ce Nicolas Flamel a utilisé la Pierre pour lui et ça a pompé l'énergie d'Hécate, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne peut pas venir récupérer son objet. Sinon, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps... " Dit Persée.

" Et si on échoue, elle mourra parce qu'elle ne pourra pas supporter qu'une autre personne boive son élixir de vie. " Termina gravement Annabeth.

" D'accord, maintenant qu'on sait tout ça, je peux avoir mon surnom ? " Demanda Harry alors qu'une atmosphère pesante régnait.

Les deux demi-dieux le regardèrent et tout les trois éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 9... Je sais pas quand.

Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 9. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout apparient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumer : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Duboissarah_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Retenue

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le tremblement de terre. Percy avait eu le temps de parler avec ses frères adoptifs en leur expliquant qu'il avait été la cause du phénomène et qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour s'entraîner. Ils lui avaient montré la Salle sur Demande. Une salle qui avait tout ce dont on avait besoin. Le jeune Jackson avait pu s'entraîner tous les soirs en faisant attention de rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor avant le couvre-feu. Il contrôlait ses tremblements de terre à la perfection. Depuis ce jour, il évitait Ronald, personne ne savait ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le dortoir et il préférait que cela reste ainsi.

Ce matin, il avait eu cours de potions et avait récolté une retenue alors que Neville avait explosé son chaudron et n'avait rien eu, en plus il n'avait rien fait pour ça. C'est énervé qu'il alla dans la Grande Salle avec Harry.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? " Lui demanda Annabeth alors qu'ils se croisaient.

La fille d'Athéna n'avait pas encore fait son choix, mais Percy savait qu'ils deviendraient amis.

" C'est Rogue. " Répondit-il simplement.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? " Soupira la blonde.

" Justement, j'ai rien fait et il me met une retenue ! "

" Ce n'est qu'une retenue, tu vas y survivre. "

" Je préfère me battre contre une Drakeina. "

" Aller ! Arrêtes de faire ta Cervelle d'Algues et va manger, c'est ce soir ta retenue, pas maintenant. Alors profite. "

" Elle a raison, tu sais. " Dit Harry.

" Ouais... " Souffla le fils de la mer en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Ils allèrent manger et eurent cours de Métamorphose.

* * *

Le soir venu, c'est en boudant qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de potions et la voix de Severus Rogue retentit :

" Entrez. "

Percy entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

" Je vois que vous êtes à l'heure monsieur Jackson. " Fit remarquer l'adulte.

" Que dois-je faire monsieur ? " Se contenta de demander le fils de la mer.

" Vous allez me nettoyer ces chaudrons sans utiliser la magie, avec cette brosse à dent. Vous avez une heures, si se n'est pas fini vous reviendrez demain. " Dit le Maître des Potions en désignant les chaudrons, le seau d'eau et la brosse à dent d'un geste de la main.

Percy sourit intérieurement. L'eau c'était son domaine. Il jeta un regard vers les chaudrons et vit qu'il y en avait une dizaine.

 _On va faire ça vite fait bien fait._

Pensa-t-il.

Il s'attela à sa tâche, ses pouvoirs l'aidèrent et il eut fini à la fin de l'heure prévue.

" Vous pouvez partir, monsieur Jackson. " Dit le professeur.

" Au revoir, monsieur. " Dit Percy en sortant.

Percy remonta lentement les cachots, il allait monter la dernière marche avant d'entrer dans le hall lorsqu'il se senti tirer vers l'arrière. Il dégringola tous les escaliers et se remit sur ses pieds cherchant à voir qui était près de lui. Ce qui n'était pas facile vu que c'était le noir complet dans les cachots.

Quelque chose ou plus tôt quelqu'un lui tomba dessus. Il fut plaqué au sol et les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est pas un monstre ça ! Je l'aurais senti !_

Se demanda-t-il.

" Qui êtes-vous ?! " Demanda-t-il.

Un ricanement froid lui répondit.

 _C'est qui l'autre qui pèse une tonne ?!_

Pensa-t-il.

Quelqu'un lui écrasa la cheville dans un angle très bizarre qui se brisa dans un craquement sinistre. Il tenta de se dégager, mais on le bloqua. Un pied lui broya le poignet droit. Un poing s'écrasa contre sa mâchoire et il sentit le sang couler dans sa bouche. Un autre poing vint percuter son nez qui se brisa lui aussi, le sang coulant. La grosse masse qui était sur lui se leva et il allait en faire de même lorsqu'il reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le força à rester au sol. Cela continua encore et Percy décida d'agir lorsqu'il eut une main libre. Il la posa contre le sol de pierre froide et se concentra, ce qui était difficile à cause des coups qu'il recevait. Il imagina le sol trembler et cela se produisit.

Ses agresseur prirent peur et partirent en courant. Lorsque le fils de Poséidon fut sûr qu'ils n'étaient plus là, il se releva avec peine et marcha en se tenant au mur pour remonter l'escalier, grimaçant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

 _L'eau. Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche._

Pensa-t-il pour se donner le courage d'avancer alors que son corps s'affaissait contre un mur.

Il réussit à arriver dans sa salle commune, des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, mais il se força à continuer. Lentement, il monta les marches, il arriva sur le seuil du dortoir et s'écroula contre la porte, les ténèbres l'emportant.

* * *

Annabeth se réveilla en sursaut, sa chambre tremblait. Ou plutôt le sol tremblait.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Percy ? C'est toi ou ton père ?_

Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva et descendit dans sa salle commune puis plus rien. Le tremblement de terre n'avait plus lieu d'être.

 _Demain, il faut que j'ai une discussion avec Cervelle d'Algues._

Pensa-t-elle en remontant dans son dortoir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas cours. Il vit Ronald aller dans la salle de bain avec un grand sourire. Il était visiblement heureux. Le Survivant vit que Percy n'était pas dans son lit. Ce dernier n'avait pas était défait.

 _Il doit sûrement être dans le Lac._

Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir du dortoir. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit quelque chose lui tomba dessus. Lorsqu'Harry se releva, il vit que la chose qui lui était tombée dessus était en fait une personne.

" Percy ! " Cria-t-il en reconnaissant son ami.

Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses, de sang séché. Sa cheville formait un angle bizarre...

" Harry que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda Hermione.

" Hermione, vas chercher McGonagall ! " Dit Harry en désignant son ami.

" Oh mon dieu ! Percy ! J'y vais, restes avec lui, Harry. " Dit la brune avant de courir chercher leur Directrice de Maison.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 10... Je sais pas quand.

Qu'en avez vous pensez ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour,

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 10. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'attente.

Bêta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J. , sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Frank_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Marc_

Merci pour ta Review, oui je continu, c'est qu'en ce moment, j'ai des examens, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire. Donc, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Guest_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui je sais ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas posté, mais j'ai des examens, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais je te promets que je fais de mon mieux pour posté le plus vite possible. Donc, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Questions

" Harry, où est Percy ? Je dois lui parler, c'est urgent. " S'exclama Annabeth dès qu'elle aperçut le brun.

" Désolé, il ne pourra pas te répondre pour l'instant. " Répondit Harry.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Il est à l'infirmerie. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? " Soupira le fille d'Athéna.

" Je n'en sais rien. " Répondit Harry.

" On va le voir avant d'aller en cours ? "

" Si tu veux, je comptais y aller de toute façon. "

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur table respective et se dépêchèrent de manger leur petit-déjeuner pour ensuite aller à l'infirmerie, inquiets pour leur ami.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent que Percy était déjà réveillé.

" Percy ! " S'écria Harry en courant au chevet de son ami.

" Harry, Annabeth, ça va ? " Demanda doucement Percy.

" Tu n'as plus rien ?! " S'exclama le Survivant en remarquant que le fils de Poséidon n'avait plus aucun bleu.

" Je vais bien, mais tu dois m'expliquer plusieurs choses, Cervelle d'Algues. " Dit Annabeth.

" Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Puits de Sagesse. Je ne suis pas entièrement guéri, Harry. L'eau m'aide, mais j'ai encore le poignet cassé. Heureusement que j'ai appris à me battre avec ma main gauche. J'ai une vengeance à préparer. " Dit Percy.

" C'est toi qui l'a provoqué ? " Demanda Annabeth.

" Provoqué quoi ? " Demanda Harry.

" Oui, je les ai fait fuir. " Répondit Percy en se levant.

" Le tremblement. " Dit Annabeth en répondant à la question du Survivant.

" Tu sais qui t'a fait ça ? " Demanda Harry.

" Monsieur Jackson ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout ? " S'exclama l'infirmière.

" Je vais sortir ! Cela ne se voit pas ? " Répondit Percy.

" Vous n'êtes pas guéri ! "

" Si ! "

" Et votre poignet ! "

« Oh ça, ce n'est rien. »

Percy sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui une infirmière choquée et se rendit dans la tour de Gryffondor, suivit par ses amis.

« Pas de Serdaigle ici ! » S'écria Percy Weasley.

« Elle vient si elle le veux, tu n'as rien à dire ! » Dit froidement Percy en jouant avec Turbulence sous forme de stylo.

« D'accord... Après tout, le professeur Dumbledore veut que les Maisons s'unissent. » Marmonna Perceval avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Ils croisèrent Ronald qui lança un sourire triomphant lorsque le rouquin remarqua que le fils de Poséidon avait le poignet droit blessé.

Percy l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

" J'ai peut-être un poignet brisé mais je peux encore me servir de ma main gauche, _Ronald_. " Murmura froidement le demi-dieu.

" Percy ne fais pas de chose que tu pourrais regretter. " Dit calmement Annabeth.

" Je ne suis pas bête, Puits de Sagesse, je sais qu'il m'a attaqué. Il n'était pas seul, mais il était là. " Répondit d'une voix calme le fils de Poséidon.

" Venez, allons près du Lac Noir. " Intervint Harry en se plaçant entre son meilleur ami et le rouquin.

Percy sourit froidement à son _frère_ avant d'annoncer :

" Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. "

Son aura s'intensifiant après ces mots. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur sourit doucement.

" Alors on y va au Lac ? " Demanda-t-il.

Ses amis lui retournèrent son sourire et le suivirent jusqu'au Lac.

* * *

Une fois installés, Annabeth commença la discussion.

" Alors, Cervelle d'Algues, raconte. Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? "

Percy leur raconta sa retenue avec Rogue puis l'attaque dans les cachots.

" Tu dois être plus prudent Percy. " Dit Annabeth, lorsqu'il eut fini.

" Je sais. Si ça continue, on risque de se faire prendre. " Répondit Persée.

" Sais-tu qui t'a fait ça. A part Ronald ? " Demanda Harry.

" J'ai ma petite idée. "

Les trois amis sourirent, la vengeance allait être glaciale. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier la Prophétie.

* * *

Voili voulou un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 11... Je sais pas quand.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

J'aimerais avoir votre avis.

À bientôt

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 11. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Thalia Alice Potter_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Harry sur un balai.

Les jours qui suivirent étaient tous semblables. Comme Percy n'avait rien trouvé la première fois que le trio avait été à la bibliothèque, du côté des protections qui pouvaient être utilisées dans le château mises à part celles qui entouraient déjà l'école, Annabeth l'avait envoyé faire de nouvelles recherches. Mais, il ne comprenait rien de ce qui était écrit dans les livres.

 _Fichue dyslexie !_

Songea-t-il en refermant un énième bouquin.

 _Comment fait Annabeth ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

Le fils de Poséidon avait bien essayé de demander l'aide d'Harry, mais la fille d'Athéna lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait faire ces recherches tout seul, puisqu'eux avaient déjà fait les leurs.

Percy soupira alors que les lettres dansaient une nouvelle fois devant ses yeux.

" De l'aide ? " Demanda une voix.

Le jeune Jackson releva la tête pour voir Hermione Granger qui le regardait avec amusement.

" Ma sauveuse ! " S'exclama Percy.

" Que cherches-tu ? " Demanda la jeune fille en s'installant à ses côtés.

" Les protections magiques qui peuvent être mises sur des objets dans ce château. " Répondit le fils de Poséidon.

" Alors, comme ça, toi aussi tu es intrigué par l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore du jour de la rentrée. Ce fameux couloir interdit. " Sourit Hermione.

" C'est plus que cela. Je suis impliqué. Annabeth et Harry aussi. "

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard plein de curiosité, mais il n'y répondit pas.

" Tu ne trouveras rien dans la bibliothèque. " Annonça la jeune sorcière. " Il n'y a que des livres sur les protections qui entourent le château. " Ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança le demi-dieu.

" Merci Hermione. " Lui sourit-il.

" De rien. " Lui dit-elle, lui rendant son sourire.

Percy se dépêcha de ranger tous les livres qu'il avait prit et alla retrouver Harry pour leur premier cours de vol.

" Alors ? " Murmura le Survivant lorsqu'il fut arrivé.

" J'en dois une à Hermione. Il n'y a rien dans les livres sur ce genre de chose. Il faudra aller voir nous-même ce qu'il y a dans ce couloir interdit. " Chuchota Percy.

" Il faut en parler à Annabeth. "

Percy approuva et le cours commença. Le professeur Bibine leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire une fois qu'ils avaient le balai en main et tous ordonnèrent à leur balai de venir jusqu'à eux.

 _Je sens que quelque chose va mal se passer pendant ce cours de vol. Pitié, pourvu que mon oncle ne me surprenne pas._

Pria Percy alors qu'il était le dernier récupérer son balai.

" Bien. Au coup de sifflet, vous vous élèverez légèrement dans les airs puis redescendrez en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Compris ? " Lança le professeur.

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et elle siffla. Mais, Neville, un garçon un peu rondouillard, était tellement nerveux que son balai monta lentement dans les airs sans qu'il n'ai eu à taper du pied. Le professeur lui ordonna de redescendre, mais il n'y parvinnait pas, trop apeuré et se cramponnant à son balai du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber.

Enfin, ce qui devait arriver arriva, Neville tomba de son balai, il n'était pas allé bien haut, mais il se cassa le poignet. Le professeur l'emmena à l'infirmerie, ordonnant aux autres élèves de ne pas monter sur un balai tant qu'elle ne serait pas revenue.

" Regardez ça! Londubat aurait dû se servir de cela ! Peut-être qu'il se serait souvenu de ce qu'il fallait faire. " Ricana Drago Malefoy en ramassant le Rapeltout que Neville avait reçu le matin même.

" Donne-le-moi ! " Intervint Harry, ne supportant pas que l'on se moque d'un membre de sa Maison.

" Sinon quoi _Potter_? " Cracha le blond.

Percy allait intervenir mais Malefoy s'envola dans les airs, narguant Harry pour qu'il le suive.

" Harry, tu ne peux pas faire cela ! " Intervint Hermione. " Madame Bibine... "

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Harry était monté sur son balai, s'envolant à son tour.

" Donne-moi ça, Malefoy ! " S'exclama Harry en se plaçant face au Serpentard.

" Tu sais voler Potter ? " Se moqua Drago.

" Tu veux que je te fasse tomber de ton balai ? " Demanda Harry.

" Vraiment ? " Ironisa le blond.

Le Survivant lui fonça dessus et le Serpentard l'esquiva de justesse.

" Tu le veux vraiment Potter ? Va le chercher alors ! " S'écria-t-il en lançant le Rapeltout au loin.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde. Être dans les airs lui donnait la sensation d'être totalement libre. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors il fonça. Ne quittant pas l'objet des yeux, son balai à sa vitesse maximum, il parvint finalement à attraper la petite boule de verre, effectuant une roulade afin d'éviter de foncer dans la fenêtre qui était à présent dos à lui. Il ne vit pas le regard étonné de sa Directrice de Maison et se posa sur le sol applaudit par tous les Gryffondor, sauf Ronald.

" Magnifique, Harry. " Lança Persée.

 _Je me serait fait griller, moi._

Pensa-t-il.

" Harry Potter ! " S'écria Minerva McGonagall en arrivant sur la pelouse où se déroulait le cours.

 _Oh oh... C'est mauvais._

Pensa Harry.

" Suivez-moi. " Fit la Directrice Adjointe.

Le brun fit un signe de tête à son ami qui l'encouragea d'un sourire et suivit son professeur de Métamorphose.

Elle s'arrêta devant la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal et frappa à la porte.

" Excusez-moi, professeur Quirrel. " Commença-t-elle, grimaçant à cause de l'horrible odeur qui empestait la salle. " Puis-je vous emprunter du bois? "

 _Elle va m'assassiner !_

Paniqua Harry.

" Ou... Oui... Bien... Bien sûr. " Bégaya Quirrel.

Au grand étonnement du Survivant, ce fut un élève qui sortit de la salle de classe.

" Dubois. " Fit McGonagall avec un sourire. " Je vous ai trouvé un Attrapeur. " Continua-t-elle, fière d'avoir enfin trouvé l'élément manquant à l'équipe.

* * *

" Alors, Cervelle d'Algues, tes recherches ? " Demanda Annabeth lorsque le trio fut assit près du Lac.

" Eh bien, mon cher Puits de Sagesse, sache que je ne trouverai rien d'autre que les protections qui entourent cette école dans cette bibliothèque ! " S'exclama Percy.

" Enfin ! " S'écria la fille d'Athéna.

" Quoi, tu le savais déjà ? " Demanda Harry.

" Bien sur ! Je connais la bibliothèque comme ma poche. " Sourit Annabeth.

" Tu t'es moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps ! " Lança Percy d'un ton faussement énervé.

" Avoue que tu n'as pas trouvé tout seul. " Rit la Serdaigle.

" Non, Hermione me l'a dit. Heureusement, parce que sinon, j'y serais encore ! " Sourit le fils de Poséidon.

" Il faut qu'on aille dans ce couloir. " Fit Harry.

" On ira. Mais après Halloween. " Répondit Annabeth.

" Pourquoi ? C'est dans un mois. " Demanda Percy.

" Parce que l'on doit s'entraîner. Même toi, Harry. "

" Moi aussi ? " Demanda le Survivant. " Mais je ne... "

" Si un jour nous sommes attaqués, par l'Hydre, par exemple... " Le coupa Annabeth.

" ...Tu pourras nous aider... " La coupa à son tour Percy qui ne souhaitait pas que son meilleur ami se retrouve en danger à cause de lui.

" ...À le battre, parce que le seul moyen que l'on ait est de... " Le coupa Annabeth, furieuse que Percy l'ai interrompue.

" ...Lui couper ses sept têtes... " Coupa le fils de Poséidon en lançant un regard noir à la blonde.

" ...Et de les brûler... " Poursuivit la fille d'Athéna, jetant elle aussi un regard noir à son ami.

" ...Avec du feu Grec... " Coupa Percy.

" ...Ou la magie... "

" ...Sinon deux autres repoussent à la place d'une seule... "

" ...Et c'est dix fois pire. " Finit la Serdaigle après avoir poussé le brun dans l'eau afin qu'il ne parle plus.

Harry était hilare. Son rire redoubla lorsque son meilleur ami emporta la demi-déesse dans sa chute qui à son tour l'attrapa pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau, mais le jeune Potter était déséquilibré, ce qui les fit atterrir tous les trois dans le Lac.

Percy les fit sortir de l'eau, lui parfaitement sec, les deux autres trempés jusqu'aux os et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Personne ne pouvait le nier, trois les trois formaient un magnifique trio.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Je posterai le chapitre 12... Je ne sais pas quand.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 12. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout apparient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Bubulle98_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, je suis contente que ma te plaise, je ne sais pas si je vais introduire d'autre personnages, peut-être. Il faut que je vois. Pour ta demande concernant le fait que Harry et Co aillent à la Colonie, je sais pas non plus mais je prends ton idée en compte. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Après il ne faut pas aussi que je laisse mes autres fics de côtés. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Un entraînement assez dur.

Le trio se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient et les personnes qui les verraient sauraient que des liens spéciaux les réunissaient.

Dans un coin de la pièce – qui était devenu une salle d'entraînement parfaite pour eux – Annabeth se battait, poignard en main, contre des créatures ressemblant étrangement à des Harpies qui se transformaient parfois en Chiens des Enfers. Dans le coin opposé, Percy et Harry unissaient eau, sorts et coups d'épée contre des pantins qui ressemblaient à des Mangemorts. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leur tâche et lorsque la fille d'Athéna en eut fini avec ses _ennemis_ , elle décida de compliquer les choses pour ses amis qui – d'après elle – s'en sortaient trop bien.

Un mur de béton sépara les deux garçons et la Serdaigle décida d'attaquer de dos le fils de Poséidon pour le mettre plus en difficulté. Il para de justesse alors qu'il détruisait un _Mangemort_ d'un coup d'épée. Il se baissa et engagea un combat avec la blonde tout en gardant les pantins à distance grâce à une barrière d'eau.

* * *

De son côté, Harry lançait avec acharnement le sortilège de désarmement sur les cibles qui lui faisaient face. Il avait vite demandé à en apprendre plus en DCFM que de savoir se battre contre des vampires. Rapidement, il avait appris l' _Expeliarmus_ et à présent il le maîtrisait presque parfaitement. C'était Annabeth qui lui avait trouvé un livre sur les sorts de défenses et il l'avait immédiatement remerciée. Elle s'était contenté de lui répondre que Quirrel était un incompétent. Avant d'apprendre un sort d'un niveau plus élevé, Percy lui avait indiqué de connaître parfaitement ceux qu'il avait déjà appris. Ainsi, le Survivant avait revu les sortilèges de Métamorphose et d'Enchantement qu'il avait appris en cours. Il maîtrisait parfaitement le Wingardium Leviosa et savait transformer une allumette en aiguille sans même avoir besoin de se concentrer. Annabeth lui avait aussi appris qu'on pouvait combiner plusieurs sorts en même temps, mais il s'agissait de magie un peu trop avancée pour lui. Il devait d'abord apprendre des sorts d'attaque bien plus puissants que le bouclier ou le sortilège de désarmement. Après avoir achevé la dernière cible, il se lança un sort de lévitation et arriva de l'autre côté du mur pour voir Percy désarmer la fille d'Athéna.

* * *

Son poignard était loin d'elle, mais Annabeth ne se laissa pas avoir et sortit sa baguette magique. Bien sur, elle préférait se battre avec des armes blanches mais elle devait avouer que la magie pouvait avoir ses avantages. Elle lança un sort de lévitation à son adversaire qui se retrouva haut dans les airs, elle savait que ce n'était pas son terrain et comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Percy se sentit soulevrt dans les airs et sut qu'il serait en difficulté. Il regarda celle qui lui faisait face quelques instant auparavant et vit qu'elle le regardait avec un sourire vainqueur. Un si beau sourire... Songea-t-il. Cependant, il perdit sa concentration sur l'eau alors que la blonde commençait à le faire aller dans tous les sens. Le sort qui le maintenait dans les airs le lâcha soudainement et il se sentit tomber. Sa tête claqua brutalement contre quelque chose de dur et il perdit connaissance après qu'une douleur horrible ait éclaté dans son crâne, sa jambe droite et son poignet.

* * *

Harry vit que son meilleur ami ne maitrisait plus la situation, et décida de l'aider. Il jeta un puissant _Expeliarmus_ en direction d'Annabeth et la baguette de la jeune fille atterrit dans sa main. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire vainqueur qui s'effaça lorsqu'il entendit un BOUM, suivit d'un CRAC. Il se tourna vers la source du bruit pour trouver Percy étendu au sol son poignet – qui n'était pas totalement guéri depuis l'agression qu'avait subi le demi-dieu – brisé, du sang coulant sur le côté de sa tête et sa jambe droite transpercée par une barre de fer sortit d'on ne savait où. Il se précipita vers son ami avec Annabeth tout en s'excusant d'avoir agit ainsi.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne. " Lui dit la blonde.

" C'est moi qui t'ai désarmé, pas toi. " Répliqua Harry.

" On verra cela plus tard, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un de nous est blessé lors d'un entraînement. " Le rassura-t-elle.

" C'est pas aussi grave d'habitude... " Soupira le Survivant.

" Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Vas vite chercher de l'eau s'il te plaît. "

Il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et se précipita hors de la Salle sur Demande. Il n'avait même pas songé à utiliser la Magie tellement il était inquiet pour son ami. Lorsqu'il revint, la fille d'Athéna retirait aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait la barre de fer.

" Comment est-elle arrivée là ? " Demanda Harry.

" Je ne sais pas. " Murmura la blonde en prenant la bassine d'eau fraîche qui lévitait dans les airs. " Regarde l'état de son poignet, s'il te plaît. " Demanda-t-elle au brun.

Il s'exécuta rapidement et constata qu'il avait vu juste, le poignet était une nouvelle fois brisé. Il vit Annabeth verser un peu d'eau sur la blessure que le fils de Poséidon avait à la tête et ce dernier gémit alors que la blessure guérissait.

* * *

Lorsque Percy ouvrit les yeux et sortit de la noirceur dans laquelle il était, il sentit de l'eau couler sur son visage. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux à ce contact, Mais une douleur insoutenable lui transperçait la jambe droite. Il gémit de douleur et tenta de se relever, mais une main douce et ferme se posa sur son épaule.

" Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. " Lui souffla la blonde.

Il s'appuya sur son poignet qui était une nouvelle fois brisé et lâcha un petit cri en s'appuyant sur sa jambe droite. Sans le vouloir, la terre commença à trembler et l'eau qu'Harry avait ramené se répandit sur le sol. Percy ferma les yeux et se concentra. Difficilement, il arrêta le tremblement. Puis, il attrapa la barre de fer qui lui transperçait la jambe.

" Tu n'aurais pas dû... " Murmura-t-il.

" Pas dû quoi ? " Demanda Harry.

" L'eau... " Grimaça le jeune Jackson.

La blessure à sa jambe s'était refermée à l'extérieur, mais la barre de fer l'a transperçait toujours. Il hurla de douleur en retirant la barre avec des gestes brusques. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il la jeta au loin et regarda sa jambe qui saignait abondamment. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux et il eut un vertige. Faisant fit de la douleur, d'un mouvement de poignet, l'eau l'entoura et vint sur lui. Lorsqu'elle se retira, il se sentait mieux, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais cela ferait l'affaire pour que personne ne remarque rien. Il se leva lentement avec l'aide d'Annabeth et la remercia d'un regard.

" Nous reprendrons après-demain. " Lui sourit la Serdaigle.

" Oui, demain nous devons aller voir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. " Surenchérit Harry.

" Mais... " Voulu protester Percy.

" Pas de mais. Tu vas retourner dans ton dortoir, prendre de l'Ambroisie et du Nectar et dormir. Harry, je compte sur toi pour qu'il se soigne correctement. " Répliqua Annabeth.

" Pas de problème. Il sera en pleine forme demain, tu verras. " Sourit Harry.

Ils retournèrent dans leurs Salles Communes respectives avant que l'heure du couvre-feu n'arrive. Les deux Gryffondor montèrent lentement dans leur dortoir. Harry aidait Percy à marcher en le laissant s'appuyer sur lui. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils firent face à Ron qui remarqua immédiatement la faiblesse de son _frère_. Il poussa Harry et le fils de Poséidon qui tombèrent au sol. Percy gémit sous la douleur de sa jambe mais se força à se relever pour faire face au rouquin. Il devait se soigner mais il avait une petite vengeance à accomplir avant. Il s'approcha le plus rapidement qu'il put de Ron et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de s'en prendre un en retour dans la mâchoire. Il dégaina son épée et assomma le roux avec le pommeau au moment où Harry lançait un sort de désarmement, lui retirant ainsi sa baguette.

Le Survivant mit Ronald dans son lit et posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit avant de se tourner vers son ami. Il le vit chercher dans sa malle avant d'en sortir une gourde remplie d'un liquide ressemblant à du jus de pomme ainsi qu'un paquet comportant une espèce de bouillie. Percy avala quelques gorgées du Nectar et mangea un carré d'Ambroisie avant de ranger le tout et de se coucher pour s'endormir. Harry ferma les rideaux autour du lit de son ami et alla prendre une douche avant de se coucher lui aussi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Percy se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il alla prendre une douche alors que les souvenirs de l'entraînement qu'il avait eu la veille avec ses amis lui revenaient en mémoire. Lentement, il bougea son poignet brisé avec précaution et constata que dans quelques jours, il serait comme neuf. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il remarqua qu'Harry attendait son tour alors que Ronald se _réveillait_. Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Harry allait dans la salle de bain. Percy l'ignora et salua Neville avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune.

" Salut, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? " Demanda-t-il en apercevant la brune assise près de la cheminée, un livre entre les mains.

" Salut Percy. Je vais bien et toi ? " Répondit la née-moldue avec un sourire chaleureux.

" Ca va. "

Harry descendit environ dix minutes plus tard, semblant perturbé. Percy le remarqua et décida de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

" Harry, tout va bien ? " Demanda-t-il.

" J'ai juste eu une mauvaise nuit. Nous sommes le 31 octobre aujourd'hui... " Murmura le Survivant.

Percy hocha simplement la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour lui montrer son soutien.

" Allez viens. Une aventure nous attend aujourd'hui. " Lui dit-il.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini

Je posterai le chapitre 13... Je ne sais pas quand.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 13. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le chien et le Troll.

Leur matinée se passa relativement bien. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment et ne savait comment réagir face à cela.

Après le déjeuner, les deux Gryffondor et la Serdaigle se retrouvèrent devant les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage. Annabeth arborait un visage calculateur, Percy souriait face à un possible danger et Harry s'inquiétait à cause de son mauvais pressentiment.

" À toi l'honneur. " Lui sourit son meilleur ami en mimant un geste théâtrale en direction des escaliers.

Le brun sourit aux bêtises de son ami et ouvrit la marche. Etrangement, le Couloir Interdit était particulièrement délabré comparé au reste de l'école. Des toiles d'araignées s'étalaient sur des statues de pierres. Il trouva une porte verrouillée, la seule visible dans le couloir. Il allait lancer un sortilège qui permettait de l'ouvrir lorsqu'Annabeth passa devant lui, baguette sortie et murmura un sort.

Le panneau de bois s'ouvrit et ils se figèrent face à la créature qui se tenait devant eux.

" Un Cerbère ! " Sourit la fille d'Athéna, attirant l'attention du chien à trois tête.

" Génial... " Murmura Percy.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?_

Se demanda-t-il en apercevant une trappe sur laquelle le Cerbère était couché.

" Que... " Commença Annabeth.

" Il faudrait peut-être y aller avant que... "

Harry n'eut pas le temps sa phrase que le monstre se mit à aboyer, pour ensuite s'avancer vers eux, toutes crocs dehors.

La blonde choisit le meilleur plan qui lui venait à l'esprit et ils prirent la fuite, veillant à reverrouiller la porte derrière eux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'un Cerbère fait ici au lieu de surveiller l'entrée de l'Enfer ? " S'écria la Serdaigle, lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la salle.

" Il protège une trappe. " Lâcha le fils de Poséidon.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Harry.

" Il était sur une trappe, il la protège, enfin il protège ce qui se trouve dessous. "

" Ça veut dire qu'on a trouvé la Pierre Philosophale. " Sourit Annabeth.

" Je dirais la Pierre de la Magie mais c'est ça. "

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir et faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils savaient, puis allèrent dîner.

" Tu viens à notre table ? " Proposa Harry à la bleue et bronze.

La blonde le regarda pendant quelques secondes sans réagir. Il fallait dire que, pour elle, c'était assez inattendu.

" J'insiste. " Sourit Percy.

 _Il est tellement mignon quand il a son sourire en coin..._

Songea la demi-déesse.

" J'accepte. " Fit-elle avec un sourire.

" À vous l'honneur, Ma Dame. " Ajouta le fils de Poséidon après avoir poussé les portes de la Grande Salle.

 _Il est tellement craquant quand il fait l'idiot._

Sourit Annabeth.

Elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor, suivie de près par ses meilleurs amis.

" Qu'est-ce qu' _elle_ fait ici ? " S'écria Ronald d'un ton froid.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le dortoir et comptait bien se venger.

" J'ai un prénom, si tu avais lu le règlement de l'école... " Commença la blonde.

" …Tu saurais qu'aucune règle n'interdit à un élève de s'installer à la table d'une autre Maison pour manger. " Poursuivit Hermione.

" Exactement. Annabeth Chase et toi ? "

" Hermione Granger. " Se présenta la brune en attrapant la main que lui tendait la Serdaigle.

" Tais-toi Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! " Cracha le roux.

Plusieurs élèves furent choqués par les propos du jeune Weasley et alors qu'Hermione sortait en larmes de la Grande Salle, Harry allait la suivre, mais Annabeth posa une main sur son épaule lui disant d'un regard que son amie avait besoin d'être seule. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Percy pour voir que son aura l'entourait et brillait dangereusement, il attrapa le bras de son _frère_ et le tira hors de la Grande Salle rapidement rejoint par la famille rousse, ses meilleurs amis, Dean, Seamus et Neville. Il sortit dans le parc en resserrant sa prise autour du bras du sixième fils Weasley alors que ce dernier tentait de s'en échapper. Il le plaqua contre un arbre non loin du Lac et lui lança un regard qui, s'il avait pu, aurait tué le garçon face à lui.

" Tu vas aller t'excuser ! " Claqua sa voix glaciale.

" Calme-toi Persée ! " S'écria Perceval.

Le fils de Poséidon se calma en entendant son véritable nom et se retourna vers celui qui le portait le même surnom que lui.

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas entendu ce qu' _il_ a dit ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Il était à côté de nous... " Commença Fred.

" …Pour nous _surveiller_ donc... " Poursuivit Georges.

" ...Nous pouvons t'assurer qu'il n'a pas compris ce que... "

" …Notre petit Ronny a dit puisque... "

" ...Nous non plus. " Termina Fred.

" _Il_ a insulté mon amie de la pire façon qui puisse exister. Tu me fais penser à Malefoy, tu n'es pas si différent de lui. " Ricana le jeune Jackson.

" Je t'interdis... " Commença Ron, fou de rage.

" On se calme. " Claqua la voix glaciale d'Annabeth.

" Qui es-tu _toi_ d'abord ? "

" Je sais que vous connaissez le secret de mon ami, alors si tu connais son père, tu dois savoir qui est sa rivale. "

" Athéna... " Murmura le préfet de Gryffondor.

" Au moins, ton frère est intelligent. Mais oui, je suis Annabeth Chase, fille d'Athéna, déesse de la Sagesse et de la stratégie guerrière. "

" Puits de Sagesse... " Soupira Persée.

" Oui, Cervelle d'Algues ? " Demanda la blonde.

" Alors toi aussi tu es un monstre ! " S'écria Ronald en cherchant sa baguette.

" Vous les _sorciers,_ vous n'êtes rien sans ce petit bout de bois... " Soupira la Serdaigle.

" Elle est belle ta copine Perce. " Sourit malicieusement Fred.

" Que croyez-vous là ? Je suis juste son ami. "

" Mais tu ferais tout pour elle, pas vrai ? " Renchérit Georges.

" Comme je ferais tout pour protéger mes amis et ma famille. "

" Têtu ! " Sourirent les jumaux.

" Je te l'a rends seulement si tu t'excuses auprès d'Hermione en public. " Fit Annabeth alors que Ron tentait par tous les moyens de récupérer sa baguette.

" D'accord, d'accord. Maintenant rends la moi. " Grogna ce dernier.

" Tu mens. " Siffla Percy.

" Oh tais-toi le monstre. Je ne mens pas, je ferai mes excuses. "

" Et si on allait manger ? " Demanda Harry après que la Serdaigle eut rendu la baguette au plus jeune fils Weasley.

" Bonne idée. " Affirma le jeune Jackson qui s'était calmé.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards convergèrent dans leur direction, mais le trio les ignora et ils s'installèrent à la table des rouges et ors sans plus de problèmes.

* * *

Lorsque le dessert fut servit, le professeur Quirell entra dans la pièce en courant.

" Un Troll dans les cachots ! " Hurla-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

" Il n'a pas bégayé ! " Sourit Percy.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler sauf les demi-dieux et Harry, mais Dumbledore ramena rapidement le silence et demanda aux préfets de raccompagner les élèves dans leurs dortoirs.

" Hermione n'est pas au courant ! " S'écria Harry, alors que tous les élèves parlaient en même temps.

" Je sais où elle est allée. " Assura Annabeth avant d'ouvrir la marche, rapidement suivis par ses meilleurs amis.

Un Troll n'était rien pour les demi-dieux, il existait des monstres bien plus terribles que ces créatures. Ils allaient entrer dans les toilettes des filles, lorsqu'ils virent le monstre y entrer à sont tour. Ils coururent lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri de peur de la née-moldue.

" HERMIONE ! " Hurla Harry.

Le Troll se tourna vers les trois arrivants et d'un hochement de tête, ils se mirent en position de combat. Poignard et baguette à portée de main pour Annabeth, baguette pour Harry, épée dégainée et boule d'eau pour Percy. Heureusement pour eux, le Troll les cachait de la vue de la jeune Gryffondor en danger et à trois, ils commencèrent à attaquer le monstre. Le seul problème était qu'il n'avait pas prévu de combattre un jour un Troll et ne savait comment le tuer ou l'immobiliser.

Annabeth réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais Percy fut plus rapide qu'elle et attaqua le Troll.

Il lui donna plusieurs coups d'épée, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il la rangea et se servit de l'eau mais elle était aussi inutile contre la créature. Cette dernière parvint à attraper le jeune homme par son poignet brisé et il gémit de douleur. Au ralentit, il vit la massue du monstre s'approcher de lui et ferma les yeux, attendant le choc.

Cependant, il ne vint pas. Percy rouvrit les yeux pour voir la massue cogner la tête du Troll, qui le lâcha avant de s'effondrer sur lui.

* * *

Je posterai le chapitre 14... Je ne sais pas quand.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour, bonsoir

Désolée pour cette longue attente.

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 14. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

* * *

Réponses aux Review :

 _Stridou_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Encore désolée pour cette longue attente. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Remoi_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fais pas je ne lâche pas. C'est juste que je n'ai tellement le temps d'écrire et que je n'ai de date de publication, je fais donc passer en priorité Encore et toujours lui et Sauver le Sauveur, mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Cacher son secret.

Annabeth regarda la scène au ralenti et au dernier moment, lança un sortilège de lévitation sur le troll. Percy réussi de justesse à s'écarter en roulant sur le côté. Harry soupira de soulagement et Annabeth se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main.

" Mince ! " S'exclama-t-elle.

" Que se passe-t-il ? " Demanda Harry.

" Je me suis faite avoir comme une débutante. Tout à l'heure, trois élèves nous ont suivi dans le parc et ils sont au courant pour nous. " Expliqua la blonde, prenant garde à ses paroles alors qu'Hermione l'écoutait.

" Je suis sûr qu'un de nos parents se chargera de ça. " Murmura Percy, après s'être relevé.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrel arrivèrent à ce moment précis, les interrompant dans leur conversation.

" Que s'est-il passé ici ? " S'écria le professeur de Métamorphose.

" C'est de ma faute. " Intervint Hermione, alors qu'Annabeth ouvrait la bouche pour donner une explication à McGonagall.

" Et pourquoi donc ? " Demanda lentement Dumbledore, son regard pétillant fixé sur Harry.

" Ron m'a insultée, alors je suis venue ici pour pleurer. Je ne savais pas qu'un Troll viendrait et sans Harry, Annabeth et Percy, je ne serais pas vivante en ce moment. " Expliqua la née-moldue.

" Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger. Cependant, j'en donne cinq chacun à Messieurs Potter et Jackson ainsi qu'à Miss Chase pour votre courage et le soutient à votre amie. " Déclara Minerva, surprenant tous les élèves.

" Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs respectifs. " Ordonna Dumbledore.

Rogue se détourna et marcha lentemen en sens inverse. Harry remarqua alors qu'il boitait et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Rogue avait bien pu faire pour être blessé ? Était-il passé devant le Cerbère ? Le Troll était-il une diversion pour se rendre dans le Couloir Interdit ? Il devait impérativement en parler à ses amis.

" Dis Anna' ? " Commença Harry alors que lui et Percy raccompagnait la Serdaigle jusqu'à sa Salle Commune.

" Oui Harry ? " Demanda la blonde, se doutant un peu de la question du Survivant.

" Est-ce que je pourrais apprendre à jeter un _Oubliette_? " Demanda le brun la surprenant.

 _Je pensais qu'il me poserait une question sur le fait que ma nature était découverte, pas qu'il me proposerait une solution._

Songea-t-elle.

" Il est compliqué. " Répondit-elle lentement.

" Comment peut-on gérer cela, alors ? " Intervint Percy.

" Peut-être que les tuer serait la seule façon de s'en débarrasser. " Proposa Annabeth.

" QUOI ? " S'écrièrent en même temps Harry et Percy.

" Je plaisantais. "

" Parce que cela t'arrive Puits de Sagesse. " Se moqua Persée.

" On pourrait peut-être seulement les menacer. " Sourit cruellement la fille d'Athéna après un instant de réflexion.

" Je vais en discuter avec mon père, s'il le veut bien. " Fit Percy.

" C'est ici que nos chemin se séparent Puits de sagesse ! " Ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant face à la Serdaigle.

" Idiot ! " Sourit la blonde.

Elle leur souhaita de passer une bonne nuit et entra dans sa Salle Commune après avoir résolu l'énigme.

" Cette nuit, je me suis souvenu d'un dessin animé que je regardais parfois quand j'étais petit. " Déclara soudainement Percy alors que lui et Harry se trouvaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

" C'était quoi ? " Demanda Harry, curieux.

" Je ne me souviens plus du nom, il me semble que c'est français. Mais dedans il y avait un cheval dont le nom était assez amusant et je pense qu'il t'irait très bien comme surnom. "

Le Survivant haussa les sourcils, se demandant quelle idée avait encore pu trouver son ami.

" Petit Tonnerre. " Déclara Percy.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était bien vu. Le rire de son ami s'ajouta au sien mais la Grosse Dame grogna.

" Désolé... " Murmura le jeune Potter avant de donner le mot de passe.

À leur grande surprise, Hermione les attendait dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune.

" Que fais-tu encore debout, tu devrais aller te reposer. " Fit remarquer Harry, soucieux pour sa nouvelle amie.

" Je voulais vous attendre pour vous remercier. " Déclara doucement la née-moldue avec un sourire.

" C'est normal voyons. Tu fais parti de notre Maison. " Poursuivit Harry.

Il lança un regard vers Percy et constata qu'il semblait ailleurs. Il haussa les sourcils, inquiet et se retourna vers Hermione.

" Dis-moi, Hermione. De quoi t'a insulté Ronald tout à l'heure ? " Demanda-t-il intrigué.

" De Sang-de-Bourbe. Cela veut dire Sang impur pour les sorciers de Sang-Pur. On est différents d'eux, donc ils nous rabaissent et nous considèrent comme des inférieurs. " Répondit lentement la brune alors que de nouvelles larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

" C'est répugnant. Quand la mère de Ronald saura cela, il passera un sale quart d'heure. " Grogna Percy.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu lui lança un regard interrogateur que Hermione ne comprit pas et le fils de Poséidon lui murmura un « plus tard » du bout des lèvres.

" C'est toi qui va lui dire ? " Demanda la jeune Granger.

" Non, sûrement Perceval puisqu'il est très à cheval sur le règlement. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis crevé. Bonne nuit Hermione. " Fit Percy avant de monter dans son dortoir.

" Bonne nuit Hermione. " Sourit Harry.

" Bonne nuit les garçons. " Sourit la brune en les regardant disparaître dans leur dortoir.

 _Quel secret cachez-vous ? Je vous promets Annabeth, Percy et Harry que je trouverai votre secret, foi de Gryffondor, je trouverai._

Songea-t-elle tout en allant se coucher.

* * *

" Alors Percy, tu as réussi à parler avec ton père ? " Demanda Harry alors que son ami prenait ses affaires pour aller se doucher.

" Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il s'en était déjà occupé. Devine comment. " Sourit le fils de Poséidon.

Harry regarda autour de lui avant de réfléchir un instant. Si le père de son ami était le dieu de la Mer comme Percy cela voulait dire qu'il contrôlait l'eau. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune Potter alors que son regard se posait sur la salle de bain.

" Il leur a effacé la mémoire pendant qu'ils se lavaient. C'est brillant. "

" C'est mon père. "

" Arrête de faire l'idiot et va te laver ! " Rigola Harry.

Son regard balaya le dortoir, tout le monde semblait s'être endormi. Enfin il ne remarqua pas que Ronald Weasley avait écouté toute la conversation. Ce dernier se promit de se venger, foi de Weasley.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs du château se trouvait une Salle Commune. Cette Salle Commune appartenait à la Maison Serpentard. Et dans cette Maison, se trouvait un garçon qui était en premier année. Il était à ce moment précis dans son lit et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait les cheveux blonds presque blancs de son père, les yeux de son père, le teint de son père, en bref tout chez lui criait la ressemblance entre lui et son paternel. Seuls quelques traits de son visage venez de sa mère.

Il repensa à sa soirée mouvementée et s'insulta pour la énième fois de Veracrasse sans cervelle. Lui Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, héritier de la noble famille Malefoy, avait eu peur d'un Troll. C'était inadmissible. Un Malefoy n'avait peur de personne, un Malefoy devait restait droit et fier devant les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlés. Si jamais son père venait à apprendre cela, il savait qu'il se prendrait la raclée de sa vie. Il mit ses pensées de côté en songeant que sa famille n'en saurait jamais rien, puisqu'il ne le leur en toucherait pas un mot. Finalement, son esprit se porta vers une personne qu'il détestait bien plus que les Weasley, bien plus que Harry Potter et sa foutue célébrité, cette personne n'était nul autre que Percy Jackson.

Il ne savait pas si ce que son père lui avait raconté était vrai, mais d'après lui, la mère du Gryffondor avait été une traître envers Vous-Savez-Qui. Pendant de longues années, elle avait servi le Mage Noir et lorsqu'elle avait appris pour la traque concernant les Potter, elle s'était enfui. Elle avait bien évidemment dû planifier tout cela durant de nombreuses années, puisqu'après avoir déclaré à Vous-Savez-Qui qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur et un Sang-Mêlé, elle avait disparu par un moyen de transport très ancien que même le Mage Noir ne connaissait pas. Elle était partie vivre à New-York, pendant onze ans, élevant son fils en sécurité. Mais les Mangemorts l'avaient finalement retrouvée l'année précédente. Une nouvelle fois, d'après son père, ils l'avaient torturée elle et son fils avant de la tuer sous les yeux du jeune Jackson, et là, quelque chose s'était produit. Un Mangemort avait été assommé par de l'eau. Et les autres avaient pris la fuite, laissant la mère et son fils pour morts dans cette maison moldue qu'ils appelaient appartement.

Lorsque son père lui avait raconté cela. Il avait ricané, intérieurement bien sûr. Comment de l'eau pouvait-elle assommer quelqu'un ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Il poussa un soupir et grogna contre Percy Jackson. Ce garçon l'avait ridiculisé devant le Survivant, qui avait refusé sa main au passage. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant à la correction qu'il avait donné au Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il se demanda encore pourquoi Weasmoche s'était allié avec eux pour la petite fête. Pourquoi détestait-il un membre de sa famille. Peut-être était-il tout simplement jaloux ? Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être que cela.

Son sourire s'effaça alors que le tremblement de terre qui avait eu lieu ce soir là lui revint à l'esprit. Il en était persuadé, c'était venu de Jackson. Mais comment pouvait-on provoquer des tremblements de terres sans baguette. Le Serpentard était persuadé que même Dumbledore ne savait pas faire cela. Non, ce devait être autre chose que de la simple magie telle qu'on l'enseignait à Poudlard, mais quoi alors ?

Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit tentant de trouver le sommeil. Il repoussa ses interrogations et songea à son beau Manoir et à son grand lit moelleux qui l'attendait là-bas. Morphée vint finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

* * *

Je posterai le chapitre 15... Bientôt.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


	15. Chapitre 15 : Mensonge ou vérité

Bonjour, bonsoir

Je poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 15. Alors on est reparti pour un tour de blabla.

Bêta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient au grand Rick Riordan et à la grande J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Résumé : Percy perd sa mère, il apprend par la suite qu'elle était une sorcière. Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier, Survivant du monde magique, vivra avec Percy des aventures pas comme les autres à Poudlard.

Voilà on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Vérité ou mensonge.

Percy et Harry se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, ils mangeaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, alors que le courrier arrivait. Le hibou du fils de Poséidon se posa sur son épaule, une lettre dans le bec. Le Gryffondor donna du hareng à son animal et ouvrit la lettre. Il remarqua qu'elle venait de Molly.

 _Mon chéri_

 _Percy, Fred et Georges m'ont dit que Ronald avait qualifié une de ses camarades d'un nom indigne. Ils m'ont également expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une de tes amies ainsi que la façon dont tu as réagi. Je te rappelle que Anaklusmos n'est pas une arme que tu peux utiliser contre tes frères, c'est seulement contre les monstres._

 _Ronald sera puni pour ses actes, il doit être en train de lire la lettre que je lui ai déjà envoyé . Je sais que tu fais tout pour qu'il t'aime, mais tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est jaloux parce que tu es différent. Mais tu verras, ça lui passera avec le temps._

 _J'ai aussi appris que tu étais l'ami du Survivant ! Vous vous ressemblez tellement, je suis contente que vous soyez devenu amis._

 _Je t'embrasse, tout comme Arthur et Ginny._

 _Maman._

Percy eut un petit sourire. Ce dernier se fanât rapidement, lorsqu'il vit le regard haineux que lui lançait Ronald. Il soupira et remarqua qu'un autre hibou était posé devant lui. Il haussa un sourcil, cet animal lui était inconnu. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire à lui, Percy Jackson, le demi-dieu sorcier le plus _discret_ de tous les temps ? Sûrement pas une personne bienveillante. Quoi que... Avec précaution, il prit la lettre, l'observa avec attention et l'ouvrit finalement.

 _Percy Jackson_

 _Je vous connais depuis un an à présent. Et je dois vous dire que notre rencontre m'a beaucoup énervé et humilié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous entriez à Poudlard et j'avais prévu un plan de secours pour vous attirer dans un piège._

 _Cependant, j'ai appris par mon fils, que vous vous trouviez au Château et que la famille Weasley vous avait adopté. Une famille ennemie de la mienne. Je souhaite donc correspondre avec vous, et si vous tentez de refuser, regardez la photo magique qui se trouve dans l'enveloppe et vous comprendrez que votre mère n'est pas morte._

 _Votre ennemi._

Les yeux écarquillés, Percy fixait la lettre sans broncher, la relisant encore et encore pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Les mains tremblantes, il sortit la photo magique qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe, pour apercevoir une femme brune avec quelques reflets argentés qu'il ne connaissait bien, malgré les blessures qui couvraient son corps, ses larmes et le sang sur son visage, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille . Son cœur se serra douloureusement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, la terre se mit à trembler, de l'eau s'éleva dans les airs. Percy ne se contrôlait plus, il ne pouvait pas y croire... Il sentait le regard inquiet de Harry sur lui, semblant lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il entendit Annabeth l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait répondre. Le château trembla plus violemment alors que ses larmes redoublaient, toute l'eau dans les airs vint l'entourer, chassant toutes les personnes proches de lui. Il avait conscience de tous les regards sur lui, il savait que certains étaient effrayés, d'autres étaient impressionnés. Mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui ? Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant même, c'était sauver sa mère. Un puissant sentiment de vengeance s'empara de son être, et c'est avec rage qu'il sortit du château, l'eau le suivant, tout comme le tremblement de terre.

Il devait demander de l'aide. Et il savait à qui s'adresser. Se dirigeant vers le Lac Noir, il appela mentalement son père, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il recommença, encore et encore, mais une nouvelle fois, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Son père ne voulait donc pas l'aider. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il était un demi-dieu, il était puissant, et cet homme qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre et la photo de sa mère, n'était qu'un sorcier, un Mangemort. Il en était sûr. Mais, si sa mère était encore en vie, en train de se faire torturer par ce Mangemort, cela voulait dire que tout le monde lui mentait depuis le début ? Il devait y avoir des explications ! Il pria son père, mais une nouvelle fois, il resta seul devant l'étendue d'eau sombre. Le tremblement de terre s'arrêta brusquement et toute l'eau du Lac s'éleva pour venir l'entourer, alors qu'il hurlait de rage. Tout aussi soudainement, l'eau retourna d'où elle venait, et une main se posa sur son épaule. Percy se retourna brusquement pour voir son père se tenir devant lui.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais pas, Zeus me retenait. » Déclara Poséidon.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ma mère ? » Siffla Percy, mettant la photo magique devant les yeux de son père avec rage.

« Je le pense oui, mais c'est impossible, elle est morte. Je l'ai vua de mes yeux, ah moins que... Foutus sorciers... » Réfléchit le Dieu de la Mer.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Les sorciers qui utilisent la Magie Noire peuvent faire apparaître des reproductions des personnes qu'ils ont vu. » Expliqua son père.

« Donc... Ce n'était pas maman, c'était un faux ? »

« C'est cela. »

« Je veux la sauver. »

« Qui t'a envoyé cette lettre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je sais juste que c'était un Mangemort qui était là l'année dernière. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider dans cette quête, je ne suis pas mortel, c'est donc à toi de la sauver. »

« Mais papa ! »

« Je ne peux pas la retrouver Percy ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Dieu que cela veut dire que je peux faire tout ce qu'il me chante. C'est compliquer avec Zeus, et je ne suis que le Dieu de la Mer, je ne peux pas la localiser, sauf si elle est sur la mer. Trouve avec tes amis, souviens-toi de ton autre quête. Au revoir, Percy. »

Percy sursauta, et chercha son père des yeux, mais c'était peine perdue, il était déjà parti. Et lorsqu'il se retourna, il comprit pourquoi, plusieurs élèves et professeurs se précipitaient hors de Poudlard pour se diriger vers lui. Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde le suive. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose tout un tas de question. Il voulait être au calme, seul, tranquille, dans un endroit où lui seul pourrait aller. Il observa rapidement autour de lui et sauta dans le Lac Noir pour aller retrouver Plokhoy.

* * *

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la terre trembler. Il lança un regard inquiet à son meilleur ami qui regardait un courrier fixement. Il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et il allait poser une main sur son épaule pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, lorsque de l'eau s'éleva dans les airs, surprenant tout le monde, sauf lui et Annabeth. Harry se tourna rapidement vers elle et remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Le tremblement s'intensifia et l'eau qui était dans les airs se dirigea vers Percy.

« PERCY ! » Cria Annabeth, accourant vers leur table.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il était pétrifié par ce spectacle. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que son ami soit dans un état pareil ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, que l'eau qui entourait son meilleur ami le repoussait avec force loin de lui. Il fut projeter au sol et il grogna avant de se relever et de voir son ami sortir de la Grande Salle. Il allait le suivre, mais Dumbledore réclama le silence et demanda à tout le monde de rester dans la Grande Salle, alors que le tremblement de terre ne s'était pas arrêté. Il se tourna vers le Directeur et remarqua qu'il s'interrogeait sur son ami. Ne connaissait-il pas la nature de Percy et Annabeth ? N'était-il donc pas au courant que leurs parents étaient Poséidon et Athéna ? Le Survivant attendit un signe du vieil homme mais il ne dit rien alors qu'Annabeth se précipitait hors du château, rapidement suivie par des élèves et des professeurs. Harry se joignit à eux, jouant des coudes pour trouver son ami. Il le vit près du Lac Noir, il semblait plus calme, il courut le plus rapidement possible vers lui, mais contre toute attente, Percy sauta dans l'eau du Lac. Il ne perdit pas un seul instant et sauta à son tour dans l'eau suivi de son amie de Serdaigle.

Retenant sa respiration, il chercha Percy des yeux, mais ne le trouva nul part. C'est alors qu'il vit le Calamar Géant, celui dont lui avait parlé le demi-dieu. Il s'appelait Plok ? Ploky ? Plokhoy ! Annabeth et lui se dirigèrent vers lui en voyant que Percy se tenait devant l'animal marin. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu arriver devant le Calamar, leur ami se tourna vers eux et ils purent voir dans ses yeux tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. De la colère, de la tristesse, l'envie de vengeance, de la détermination... Mais que s'était-il donc passé ?

Harry relâcha l'air qu'il retenait et Percy se dirigea vers lui et Anna' avant de les faire remonter à la surface, après un échange de regard entre la blonde et le fils de la Mer. Bien sûr, ils furent immédiatement secs à leur sortie de l'eau et les habitants de Poudlard qui les attendaient durent penser que c'était l'effet d'un sort.

« Non, mais êtes-vous fou, Monsieur Jackson ? » S'écria McGonagall.

« Pour le moment, j'ai juste envie d'être tranquille. » Répondit lentement Percy, prenant garde à chacun de ses mots, tentant visiblement de se contrôler.

« Dix points en moins à Gryffondor ! Vous devez le respect à vos professeurs ! » Siffla haineusement le professeur Rogue.

Percy ne lui accorda aucun regard et s'en alla en direction du château. Harry le suivit rapidement, accompagné d'Annabeth.

« Que se passe-t-il Percy ? » Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent dans un coin tranquille.

« Ma mère est en vie... » Répondit lentement Percy, sortant la lettre et la photo qu'il avait reçues au petit-déjeuner.

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent Harry et la Serdaigle.

Comment était-ce possible ? Le jeune Potter parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux et observa avec attention. En effet, grâce à la description que son ami lui avait faite, Harry reconnaissait Sally Jackson. Même si ses yeux étaient ternes et malgré les blessures, elle était reconnaissable.

« Qu'a dit Poséidon ? » Demanda Annabeth, après avoir regardé autour pour savoir si quelqu'un les espionnait.

« Que je devais me débrouiller tout seul... » Répondit Percy, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne contrôlais plus rien tout à l'heure. » Murmura doucement la fille d'Athéna.

Harry sourit doucement alors que la blonde posait une main sur l'épaule du jeune Jackson. Il se sentait légèrement de trop, il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter ses amis... On ne l'avait jamais réconforté, lui, avant, alors comment pourrait-il savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ? Il soupira doucement. Si la mère de son ami était vivante, il comptait bien l'aider à la sauver, mais il fallait aussi ne pas oublier que tout cela ne pouvait qu'être qu'un piège pour l'attirer chez l'ennemi.

* * *

Je posterai le chapitre 16... Bientôt.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

À bientôt

Biz

Gin pour vous servir


End file.
